En la Guerra y el Amor Todo Se Vale
by SonicGIRL0310
Summary: Eggman ha destrosado a todo Mobius y a unido fuerzas junto con E.Nega y Mephiles, Metal Sonic anda suelto, Cream esta perdida en las afueras del cuartel, Blaze se unio a Eggman y nuestros heroes estan refujiados bajo tierra aunque tarde o temprano se desatara la guerra, romances, corazones rotos, aventuras, dolor, perdidas y muchas cosas mas nos esperan en esta increible historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola he decidido comenzar este fanfic pero eso no significa que mi otro fanfic La Vida de Amy Rose ya no seguirá, solo quiero dejar claro que voy a estar actualizando ambos. En esta historia Cosmo está viva y María es una eriza y también Julie-su y Lara-su no son madre e hija. Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo número uno de esta nueva historia.**

**Los Ultimos 3 Años CAPITULO 1**

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

Estábamos todos reunidos en un cuartel secreto debajo de la tierra, un bunker, afuera ya no era seguro, en una batalla que tuvimos hace 3 años contra Eggman lamentablemente perdimos y ha destrozado la mayoría de todo nuestro amado planeta Mobius, Eggman se ha hecho mucho más poderoso desde que junto sus fuerzas con Mephiles y Eggman Nega, si es imposible de creer pero Mephiles ahora trabaja con Eggman, desde que perdimos aquella batalla ya nada es igual, todos cambiamos, y en estos 3 años hemos perdido a demasiados compañeros, perdimos a Espio, Bunnie y Antoine el mes pasado, ellos fueron enviados en una misión para infiltrarse en los cuarteles del enemigo pero un robot de Eggman los tomó por la espalda y asesinó a Antoine, Espio logro destruir a la maquina pero Blaze apareció y lo incineró con sus llamas, Bunnie intentó luchar contra Blaze pero ella estaba devastada por la muerte de Antoine y no estaba concentrada en la pelea. Hace 2 años Blaze se cambió de bando, ahora ella ya no es la misma, es como si ya no tuviera alma, ya no tiene piedad, ella incendia todo aquel que se interponga en los planes de Eggman, ella nos abandonó, yo era su mejor amiga y me abandonó, incluso abandonó a Silver, el todavía no se ha recuperado de eso, todos la extrañamos demasiado.

"Rouge, Shadow, suban a las naves, ya es hora de buscar a Cream y tengan mucho cuidado" ordenó Sonic, el es el líder de nosotros, y creo que todos lo veían venir, la semana pasada 5 de nosotros, Cream, Mighty, Silver, Tails y yo, dimos un recorrido alrededor de nuestra área por si había problemas, nos encontramos con unos robots, eran demasiados, al parecer estaban programados para separarnos y atacarnos individualmente y les resultó muy bien, en cambio a nosotros no nos fue tan bien, Cream está perdida y desde la semana pasada se está enviando un equipo conformado por 2 para buscarla y traerla. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella en especial Vanilla y Charmy, con el paso del tiempo Cream y Charmy fueron creciendo y desarrollaron sentimientos el uno por el otro, ambos son tiernos cuando están juntos.

Todos en el bunker están muy ocupados al igual que preocupados, cada quien tiene tareas las cuales debe de cumplir, todos tienen un área asignada; las áreas que existen son medicina, combate, vigilancia e ingeniería, yo formo parte de combate y medicina, Vanilla está en medicina junto con María, Cream en vigilancia y medicina al igual que Charmy y Cosmo, Tails está en ingeniería y vigilanica, Marine en combate e ingeniería, Sonic, Silver y Shadow en combate y vigilancia, Knuckles, Julie-su, Mighty, Shade y Lara-su en combate, Tikal en medicina y vigilancia, Vector en vigilancia junto con Ray y Sally, Rouge en combate y vigilancia, Honey, Mari y Wave en ingeniería, Jet y Storm en vigilancia.

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

"Marine pásame ese destornillador por favor" le dije a Marine, estos últimos días Marine y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el piso de ingeniería del cuartel, tenemos que perfeccionar las naves que tenemos porque en la última gran pelea, Metal Sonic logró penetrar y dañar los circuitos del motor de la nave de Mighty y Julie-su." Aquí esta Tails" me dijo Marine mientras me pasaba el destornillador que le pedí, ella se ve muy cansada, pero porque me sigue ayudando "Oye Marine porque no te tomas un descanso, llevamos varios días en este cuarto y te vez cansada" le dije mientras continuaba arreglando la nave "Porque tu solo no puedes con todo esto y recuerda que cuando terminemos las naves tenemos que ver porque el extreme gear de Jet está fallando" me respondió la mapache de ojos azules, ella siempre está tratando de ayudarme en lo que puede "Ok, pero si te duermes o te distraes te voy a tener que llevar al área de descanso y no te voy a permitir entrar aquí por una semana" le dije Marine "Claro que si jefe lo que usted diga" me respondió mientras se daba media vuelta hacia las computadoras.

-''ATENCION A TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DEL AREA DE COMBATE REPORTENSEN EN LA PRIMERA PLANTA, REPITO EN LA PRIMERA PLANTA, ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA ''- sonaron las alarmas y las bocinas mientras que Marine salía corriendo por la puerta para dirigirse al elevador "Espera Marine! Ten mucho cuidado" le dije a mi amiga mientras le daba un abrazo, "C-claro Tails" nos separamos y vi como se acercaba hacia el elevador para ir a la primera planta y dejarme solo en esta.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Y que vas a hacer esta tarde bueno claro si no hay ningún alboroto?" le pregunté a la chica por la cual estoy enamorado "Esta tarde iba a descansar junto con María, porque? Necesitas que te ayude en algo?" me respondió la eriza rosada "N-no nada solo te quería invitar a un café en la cafetería de la planta 4, claro solo si tu quieres, no tienes que decir que si no importa tienes planes con María lo entiendo" le dije nervioso, porque siempre que estoy con ella me siento así? "Claro que si Sonic, me gustaría tomarme un café contigo" me dijo mientras que me daba un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje y decidí solo sonreír. -''ATENCION A TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DEL AREA DE COMBATE REPORTENSEN EN LA PRIMERA PLANTA, REPITO EN LA PRIMERA PLANTA, ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA ''- Genial algo tenía que interrumpir este momento "Vamos Sonic apúrate nos necesitan en la primera planta" me dijo Amy.

**_Punto de vista de Cosmo_**

" Ya están todos aquí?" dije mientras miraba a mis alrededores "Bueno no es ninguna alarma, solo era un simulacro, les quería informar que últimamente se ha detectado movimiento al norte del bunker y queremos que todos los de combate al igual que los de vigilancia estemos al tanto de cualquier aviso o comportamiento extraño fuera y dentro del cuartel, gracias por su atención, pueden seguir con sus asuntos" dije a los que estaban presentes en la planta, cuando se empezaban a retirar decidí ir con Charmy para platicar "Hola Charmy, como estas?" le dije a la abeja "Ni bien ni mal, extraño a Cream, pero aparte de eso bien, necesitas algo?" me respondió cabizbaja "No solo quería platicar contigo" le respondí "Hace mucho que no tengo una conversación normal con alguien" dije mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba cercas de un escritorio "Y bien de qué quieres hablar Cosmo?" me preguntó la abejita "Tu eres muy amigo de Tails verdad?" le dije mientras que lo miraba a los ojos "Ahhh ya veo a que te refieres" me dijo él mientras que yo le respondí "A que te refieres con eso?" "Tu estas celosa de que a Tails le guste Marine porque tú te sientes atraída por el cierto?" me dijo mientras que yo me cruzaba de brazos "Para ser una abeja un poco molesta, eres bastante inteligente" le dije un poco enojada "Bueno si quieres conseguir que Tails te ame a ti y no a esa mapache tienes que hacer lo que yo voy a decirte pero antes de decírtelo, segura que quieres hacer esto?" dijo Charmy dirigiéndose a mi mientras que yo le respondía "Claro que quiero hacer esto, quiero que Tails me note, que sienta algo por mí y no por Marine" y él me dijo "Bueno si tu lo dices" y luego me susurró "Lo que tienes que hacer es chmchmchcmchcm…"

**_Punto de vista de Rouge_**

"Shadow crees que Cream siga con vida?" le pregunté al erizo de ojos color carmín "No lose, aunque todos tenemos esperanzas de que todavía este viva es poco probable" me respondió "Pero, si es posible que este viva, es posible que Cream esté por aquí, cierto? O igual si no la encontramos podemos buscar una Sol Emerald ya que son preciosísimas y que yo sepa todavía siguen perdidas unas" 5 le respondí a Shadow mientras caminábamos por las calles abandonadas de lo que alguna vez fue la amada Green Hill Zone, la cual ahora solo era tierra y ruinas debajo de un cielo rojizo "La mayoría de los que salen del bunker terminan asesinados por las creaciones de Eggman o se desorientan, se pierden y se deshidratan, que no vez a tu alrededor? Todo está muerto no hay ni un alma rondando por aquí abre los ojos y por un momento deja de ser egoísta, deja de pensar en joyas, has un sacrificio por alguien más, todos están preocupados por Cream y tu estas pensando en una simple joya?!" me dijo el erizo que ahora estaba enojado conmigo, baje mis orejas y le dije "Lo siento, lo sé últimamente he sido egoísta y solo me he preocupado por mí, perdón" y él me dijo "A mí no es a quien le tienes que pedir perdón" y le dije a que te refie…" "Shhh, mira hay algo detrás de esa madera quemada" me interrumpió mientras que ambos nos dirigíamos a donde algo o alguien se estaba moviendo, Shadow iba delante de mí y me dijo "Espera aquí, cúbreme la espalda que yo iré a investigar" me di la media vuelta y me puse en guardia.

**_Punto de vista de Shadow_**

Me acerqué a aquella pila de madera quemada y al acercarme moví una cuanta madera y ahí estaba "Oh no, no, no, Rouge! Ven acá necesito tu ayuda!" grité para que Rouge viniera "Que pasa, porque tanto alboroto, recuerda que Metal Sonic puede andar ronda…Oh no!" dijo la murciélago mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado "No puede ser" dijo ella mientras que vi como unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, decidí mostrar mi lado suave y abracé a Rouge mientras que ella seguía soltando lagrimas una por una.

**Que les pareció? A mi si me gustó bastante bueno si tienen dudas o ideas me pueden enviar un mensaje privado y con gusto les contestaré, me encanto la ultima parte y si no conocen a un personaje búsquenlo en internet les quiero dejar claro que en esta historia no va a haber personajes inventados, todos los que aparecerán son los que ya existen, para incluir a mas personajes decidí mezclar a los de los videojuegos con los de los comics, espero lo disfrutaron, pronto actualizaré!**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regresé! Bueno este capítulo se centrará mas en Tails, Marine y Cosmo, espero les guste tanto como a mí y si tienen ideas que pueda incluir en esta historia me pueden enviar un mensaje y con gusto les contesto, también los menores como Cream, Charmy, Tails, Cosmo, Marine y Ray ya no son niños crecieron y ahora son mayores y para que se den ideas los personajes no tienen sus vestimentas ordinarias traen ropa mas terregosa por ejemplo las chicas shorts, pantalón o falda color negro, tierra, gris, café claro y camisetas sueltas, blusas o vestidos blanco, café gris, negro, cinturones, cosas así ya me entienden ,disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Un Corazón Roto y Una Posible Muerte CAPITULO 2 **

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"Necesito ir con Tails para avisarle que no llamaron al equipo de combate para una misión, debe de estar preocupado" me dije a mi misma mientras camino por la planta uno del bunker hacia las escaleras, ya me enfade de la cancioncita del elevador, siendo honesta es un poco enfadosa "Oye Marine! Espera!" me doy media vuelta y me encuentro a mi gran amiga de ojos azules y le digo "Que pasa Cosmo?" " A donde te diriges?" me preguntó y le dije "Porque quieres saber eso?" "Ah, nomas por curiosidad y no tengo nada que hacer" me respondió mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su espalda, algo anda mal lo sé, está actuando muy raro "Bueno me dirigía a la planta de ingeniería a ayudar a Tails porque Wave y los demás miembros de ingeniería están en su descanso, me puedes acompañar si gustas, pero usaré las escaleras si no te molesta" le dije "Ah, jeje bueno me duelen un poco las piernas que tal si uso el elevador y te espero con Tails" me dijo "Um, bueno claro no hay problema, andando que ya se hace tarde y cerrarán la planta en la que estamos del bunker" le dije a Cosmo mientras seguía mi camino hacia las escaleras "Te veo allá Marine!" me dijo ella mientras que se metía al elevador.

**_Punto de vista de Cosmo_**

"Te veo allá Marine!" le dije a la mapache mientras entraba al elevador y aplastaba el botón de la planta de ingeniería, saqué mi radio y busqué una estación "Adelante, Charmy, me escuchas?" y escuche a la abeja decirme por el otro lado "Fuerte y claro Cosmo, como va el plan?" "Excelente, llegaré con Tails antes que ella y podré completar la primera fase" le dije a mi cómplice y él me respondió "Recuerda que ella los tiene que ver en el acto" "No te preocupes Charmy, tengo todo bajo control, te dejo que ya llegué, deséame suerte" "Mucha suerte Cosmo" me dijo la abeja mientras que pongo mi radio en mi bolsillo y salgo del elevador "Hola Tails, hace mucho que no te veo" le dije al zorro de 2 colas "Que haces aquí? No deberías de estar con los de medicina?"Me dijo él mientras dejaba de acomodar sus herramientas "Decidí tomar un descanso y visitarte ya que estas muy solo aquí" le dije a Tails mientras me le acercaba "No necesito compañía, ya que estamos hablando de eso, has visto a Marine por algún lado?" "Marine, Marine, Marine, siempre Marine, porque te interesa tanto esa mapache?" le pregunté mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura "Oye cálmate, porque te enojas y quien dijo que me interesaba tanto ella?" me dijo Tails mientras se sonrojaba y le dije mientras me acercaba mas a él "No estoy enojada Tails, estoy preocupada por ti, ella no es buena persona"

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

"A que te refieres con que no es buena persona?" le dije a Cosmo, está actuando demasiado raro y me mira de una forma extraña que estará tramando, lo que sea no es bueno "Tails yo no soy nadie para decirte quien es ella, olvídala ella no es importante en nuestras vidas, sin ella nosotros 2 podríamos ser una feliz pareja" me dijo ella "De que estás hablando Cosmo, te sientes bien, tú no eres así" le dije a la chica de ojos azules y ella se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído "Te quiero, pero Marine no me deja acercarme a ti, me amenaza de que me va a hacer algo muy terrible, ella no quiere que ni siquiera te vea, que ni siquiera hable de ti" quedé en shock, es posible que Marine haiga dicho eso a Cosmo, pero ella no es así, será que por eso anda mucho tiempo conmigo porque no quiere que Cosmo se me acerque? Es imposible, la Marine que yo conozco nunca haría algo así, de repente sentí los brazos de Cosmo alrededor de mi cuello y después sentí como sus labios se pegaban con los míos, es imposible, Cosmo me está besando?

**_Punto de vista de Cosmo_**

Por fin lo logré! E completado la primera fase de mi plan! Estoy besando a Tails no lo puedo creer, espere tanto tiempo por este momento, que pasa? Porque Tails se está separando? "Que acabas de hacer Cosmo?" me preguntó Tails en voz baja mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos y le dije "Te amo Tails, y quiero que estemos juntos"

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

-No, no, no, no es posible, Cosmo y Tails besándose?- me digo a mi misma mientras siento como mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis lagrimas empiezan a tocar mis mejillas dejando rastro de dolor "Tails" dije en voz baja pero al parecer ellos me lograron escuchar, no soporto mas esta escena me doy media vuelta y me encierro en el elevador y alcanzo a escuchar y ver a Tails correr hacia mi mientras las puertas se cerraban "No! ,Marine, espera!" me siento en el piso helado del elevador, abrazo mis rodillas y empiezo a llorar "Porque Tails? Creí que me amabas, tú mismo lo dijiste esta mañana, soy una tonta, solo estabas jugando con mi corazón cierto?" me digo a mi misma e intento borrar ese momento de mi cabeza pero no puedo "Creí que eras mi amiga Cosmo" digo como si alguien me pudiera escuchar, de repente de abren las puertas del elevador y me encuentro al erizo plateado de nombre Silver, en su cara se refleja la expresión de asombro y confusión, me quedo congelada unos segundos, luego me levanto y salgo corriendo del elevador dirigiéndome a mi casa en la planta 5.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"Adiós Amy, nos vemos mañana en entrenamiento!" le dije a la eriza de ojos verdes mientras me dirijo al elevador, se abren las puertas y encuentro lo que nunca antes nadie había visto, Marine llorando, se queda mirándome fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y luego salió corriendo del elevador empujándome "Que le pasa a Marine?" me dije a mi mismo, ella nunca ha llorado antes, ya es tarde mejor voy a su casa mañana en la mañana, "Oye Silver!" volteo mi cabeza y veo a Tails bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad "Que pasa amiguito?" le dije al zorro amarillo "Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así" me dijo enojado y le respondí "Cálmate y dime porque estas tan agitado?" "Has visto a Marine por aquí?" me preguntó el "Si, acaso tú tienes algo que ver con que estuviera llorando?" le dije "Oh no, estaba llorando? Sabes a donde se fue?" me preguntó y le respondí apuntando a la dirección correcta "Se fue corriendo hacia allá, si tú tienes algo que ver en porque está llorando, las vas a pagar, ella es como una hermana menor para mí y más vale que lo arregles" "Si claro, gracias por decirme a donde se fue" me dijo el zorro de 2 colas mientras que se fue corriendo a la dirección de la casa de Marine "Que estará pasando?" me pregunto a mi mismo.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

Llego corriendo a mi casa y me encierro adentro, subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto "Soy una tonta, como pude creer que Tails me amaba, creí que Cosmo era mi amiga" me recuesto sobre mi cama y dejo que todos los recuerdos alegres que compartí con Tails invadan mi mente, aquella vez que nos conocimos por primera vez hace 8 años, nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar si no, ni siquiera lo habría volteado a ver, el día de la conquista de Eggman hace 3 años cuando tan solo teníamos 12 años y le salvé la vida, si no fuera por mí el hubiera muerto en las manos de Eggman N. y así es como me agradece?

Me siento en la orilla de mi cama y tomo en mis manos una fotografía del primer día en que conocí a Tails, nos veíamos tan felices en el retrato, recuerdo que Blaze había tomado esa foto, "Blaze" digo su nombre en voz baja como si ella pudiera escucharme y vuelvo a hablar "Blaze, se que tu tomaste tu decisión de unirte a Eggman, todos dicen que nos traicionaste y que nos abandonaste, que ya no tienes alma, pero yo fui a la única que le dijiste tu plan, tu tenias tus razones y yo se que algún día te volveré a ver, espero ese día con ansias, si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo…" mis lagrimas empezaron a recorrer una vez más mis mejillas cuando de repente escucho un ruido en el cuarto de Silver, si vivo junto con Silver nosotros 2 somos como hermanos, asomo mi cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto y digo "Silver? Ya regresaste?" y a cambio no recibo respuesta alguna, decido ir al pasillo y entrar a su cuarto cuando veo una sombra "Silver, eres tú?" Pregunto a quien estaba en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, veo como 2 luces rojas se encienden y de repente escucho ruidos mecánicos "M-M-Metal S-Sonic?" pregunto y después veo la figura se acerca a la luz y veo quien es, tenía razón, si es Metal Sonic "E-Espera n-no hagas n-n-nada" tartamudee mientras retrocedía poco a poco hasta que choqué con la pared y vi como esas luces rojizas que el robot llevaba como ojos se iba acercando a mi poco a poco hasta que estaba a tan solo pocos centímetros de mi, intenté patearlo lo cual lo derrumbo al piso y me dio tiempo de correr hacia las escaleras "Ya casi llego" dije en voz alta cuando vi la sombra de Metal Sonic detrás de mí, le intente dar unos puñetazos y patadas pero bloqueada cada ataque mío, cuando sentí su mano helada en mi cuello y mis pies ya no tocaban el piso, me levantó aun mas y me tiró por las escaleras, cuando mi cabeza azotó en el último escalón vi la misma sombra detrás de mi acercarse más "S-silver, donde e-e-estas?" dije en voz baja, me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que tenia e intente dar una patada final con las fuerzas que me quedaban cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi pierna y caí al piso, Metal Sonic se acercaba poco a poco hacia mí "AHHHH! ALGUIEN AYUDEME!" grité tan alto como pude para que alguien viniera en mi auxilio, Metal Sonic se me acercó y me volvió a tomar por el cuello una vez más, sentí como su agarre se volvía mas fuerte cada segundo hasta que ya no podía respirar mas y me tiró al piso, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sentía como me iba a desmayar, logre distinguir como sus manos se convertían en navajas demasiado afiladas que daban vueltas, acercó una mano hacia mi posiblemente pierna rota y ya no aguante mas, solté un grito infernal que hasta mis oídos me dolieron del volumen que utilicé, vi como a mi alrededor se formaba un charco de líquido rojizo, vi como el robot sacaba un arma y disparaba hacia el techo para hacer un agujero y escapar dejando un rastro de humo y polvo a su paso, sentí como mi pérdida de sangre iba aumentado rápidamente sin parar.

**Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haiga gustado si tienen ideas o dudas envíenme un mensaje o dejen un review, muchas gracias por leer :)**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, les quería agradecer por los 3 reviews, sé que no son muchos pero para mí significa que mi historia si tiene éxito y hay personas a las cuales les interesa, bueno para los que tienen la duda de que paso con Shadow y Rouge en este capítulo lo descubrirán y también si Marine falleció, se me olvido decirles que en esta historia Cosmo va a estar fuera de su personaje va a ser diferente a como era en el anime Sonic X, disfruten!**

**Su Alma Ya Está en un Mejor Lugar CAPITULO 3**

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

Voy corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten para llegar con Marine, cuando de repente escucho un grito "Eso vino de la casa de Marine" digo en voz alta y paro por un segundo para empezar a mover mis colas y emprender vuelo a la casa de la mapache.

Cuando llego encuentro que su puerta principal estaba abierta, entro a su casa y me dirijo a su cuarto cuando de repente piso algo mojado, agacho mi cabeza hacia el piso y encuentro un charco de sangre que se dirigía a la sala de estar, sigo el camino del liquido rojizo y al ver la escena mi corazón se salta un latido, mis ojos empiezan a mojarse de lagrimas y caigo al piso arrodillándome frente al cuerpo de mi amada, mis ojos observan cada parte de ella, su cuello con cortadas profundas y marcas, su pierna derecha destrozada, me acerco al cuerpo y me aferro a el, soltando en llanto grito "MAAARIIIIIINNNNNE" no, no puede estar muerta, Marine no puede haber muerto, elevo mi mirada hacia el techo y veo un gran agujero, volteo a mi alrededor y los muebles están por todos lados, quien pudo haber hecho tal cosa? Con mis ojos todavía llorosos me levanto del piso al igual que levanto el cuerpo de la mapache de ojos azul cual cielo en una mañana, empiezo a cargar a Marine mientras que caminando me dirijo a la puerta y siento como una mano se aferra a mi hombro al igual que a mi pelaje en mi pecho, bajo mi mirada y noto que Marine todavía sigue con vida, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y le susurro "Te buscare ayuda Marine, no te preocupes"

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

"María apúrate que nos necesitan en la sala de radiografías" le dije a mi compañera mientras me dirigía a la sala de radiografías, cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombro y detrás de mi noto un zorro de 2 colas, al parecer cargando un cadáver de una mapache "No está muerta" me dice Tails "Parece, pero no, todavía tiene pulso, por favor Amy, ayúdala" "María! Olvida la sala de radiografías nos vamos a la de cirugía! Déjame a mí a Marine, tu tendrás que esperar aquí" le dije al zorro mientras que ponía el cuerpo de la mapache en una camilla "P-pero yo tengo…" me dijo Tails pero lo interrumpí diciéndole "Pero nada, no se permite a nadie en la sala de cirugías solo a los que forman parte de medicina" y con una cara triste el me respondió "Me quedaré aquí, pero prométeme que la vas a salvar" "No puedo prometer nada Tails, lo siento" le dije al zorro amarillo mientras me alejaba corriendo y empujando la camilla hacia la sala de cirugías, veo a Cosmo sentada en un escritorio y le digo "Cosmo te necesito a ti también en cirugías, háblale a María que no la encuentro" y ella me respondió "Claro que si, de inmediato Amy" vi como corría hacia la oficina de la eriza rubia cuando ella salió de esta misma y dijo "Lo siento Amy estaba ocupada, vamos Cosmo" las 3 entramos a la sala de cirugías y María recostó a la mapache en una cama, la desvistió de sus ropas ensangrentadas y le puso la típica ropa de hospital.

Pasó 1 una hora y Marine estaba sedada y lista para la cirugía de pierna, pasaban los minutos y las 3 de nosotras hacíamos lo posible para que quedara perfecta, aunque Cosmo no estaba haciendo casi nada, 2 horas después habíamos terminado la cirugía y había salido todo bien, la cubrimos con vendajes y luego la cubrimos con un yeso, las heridas de su cuello también fueron tratadas y estaba también vendadas, Marine todavía no ha despertado, me volteo y le digo a mi mejor amiga María "Oye podrías avisarle a Silver que Marine esta aquí" y ella me respondió "Claro, aunque él está afuera esperando" "Bueno entonces no importa, aunque necesito que tu y Cosmo se retiren necesito vigilar a Marine" le dije a ambas y ellas me respondieron "Si claro" después de que ellas salieron de la habitación Marine empezó a despertar.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

Siento un dolor punzante en mi pierna derecha, escucho voces alrededor pero no quiero abrir los ojos, tengo miedo de volver a revivir mi experiencia, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una voz llega a mis oídos diciéndome "Marine, Marine tienes que despertar, soy yo Amy" Amy? Me pregunto a mí misma, no pierdo nada con abrir mis ojos, si estoy con Amy entonces no estoy sola, abro mis ojos y veo una luz blanca encandilante y aun lado mío una eriza de color rosa con una bata de doctor abierta y abajo una blusa de tirantes blanca, unos shorts cortos de color kaki, botas de combate negras y un chaleco sin mangas negro, noté que yo estaba en ropas de hospital y decidí preguntarle a Amy "Y mi ropa?" y ella me respondió "Estaban manchadas de sangre y las mandé a lavar, las recogí y las puse en esa silla de ahí" seguí con mi mirada hacia donde su dedo estaba apuntando y si, en esa silla estaban mis botas de combate cafés, mi cinturón negro, mi blusa de tirantes gris y mis mini shorts negros "Como llegué aquí?" le pregunté a la eriza de ojos verdes "Tails te trajo, ahora si me disculpas me voy a retirar, espero y descanses un poco mañana podrás recibir visitas" me respondió Amy mientras que salía de la habitación "Tails, me trajo?" dije en voz alta, estoy más confundida que nada, porque Metal Sonic me atacó? Como pudo entrar al bunker? Como fue que Tails me encontró?

**_Punto de vista de Shadow_**

"No hay tiempo que perder ayúdame a levantarla y ponla en la nave, tenemos que avisarles a los demás" le dije a la murciélago de ojos como rubíes, me subí a la nave en la que Rouge ya estaba adentro junto con lo que nos habíamos encontrado y emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el bunker.

**_Punto de vista de Rouge_**

Me subo a la nave junto con Shadow y a lo lejos noto algo extraño salir del buker y luego lo logro distinguir "Oh no! Shadow acelera, vi salir a Metal Sonic del escondite, rápido!" y él me dijo "Estas segura de lo que viste?" "Claro que si, puedo ser una ladrona de joyas pero mentirosa, jamás!" "Ok, entonces andando" Cuando llegamos entramos a la planta 1 y ahí estaban Sonic, Knuckles y María, nos bajamos de la nave y Shadow dijo "Sonic la encontramos" y Sonic se nos acercó y dijo "Con o sin vida?" y yo le dije "Lamentablemente sin vida Sonic, cuando encontramos a Cream ya no tenía pulso y al parecer perdió mucha sangre por la herida que tiene al costado del torso" Sonic bajo la mirada y dirigiéndose a la nave en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la coneja dijo "En 2 días haremos el funeral, avísenle a todos excepto a Vanilla, de ella yo me encargo" y después de eso se dirigió al elevador para ir con Vanilla a la planta 5 donde estaban todas las casas.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Ahhhggg!" grité mientras golpeaba la pared del elevador con todas mis fuerzas, como es posible que ella este muerta? "No puedo permitir que mueran mas de nosotros" dije en voz alta, cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador me dirigí a la casa de Vanilla, no puedo imaginar cómo será su dolor al recibir las noticias, toco la puerta de la casa y la coneja me abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa y me dice "Pasa Sonic, que te trae por aquí?" y yo le respondí con una voz seria "Vanilla, le traigo malas noticias" "Que pasa, que anda mal?" me preguntó la señora coneja, tomé su mano y le dije, Shadow y Rouge la han traído dicen que la encontraron bajo una pila de madera incendiada con una herida en su costado, lo siento mucho señora"

**_Punto de vista de Vanilla_**

"Vanilla, Cream, Cream a fallecido" esas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, sentí como si una estaca hubiera atravesado mi corazón el cual se saltó un latido, mi mente quedó en blanco, y mis manos empezaron a temblar, mis ojos se humedecieron y empecé a llorar, sentí como Sonic me abrazaba tratando de confortarme pero no servía de nada, mi bebe había muerto, mi única razón por la cual vivo se ha ido, mi alegría, mi pequeña, mi alma me la han arrebatado de mis manos, mi amada Cream, mi niña la cual he luchado para sacarla adelante, murió "Shhh, Vanilla, a Cream no le gustaría verte así, su alma ahora está en un mejor lugar, descansando"

**_Punto de vista de Blaze_**

"Entendido y anotado Eggman" dije yo mientras me retiraba de la sala de Eggman, "Espera mi querida Blaze, todavía no te retires" escuche decir a mis espaldas –Rayos!- pensé "Que necesita Eggman" dije mientras me volteaba para encontrarme cara a cara con él "Por alguna razón, extrañas a tus amigos?" me preguntó, ese es su juego favorito, jugar con las mentes de otros "No Eggman, ellos no son nada para mi, quedaron en el pasado y el pasado lo he olvidado" le respondí "Ni siquiera extrañas a Silver?" eso me molesto, hace 2 años que no escucho a alguien nombrarlo, Silver, yo lo deje al igual que a los demás, pero tengo mis razones y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, me acerqué a él y prendiendo una llama en la palma de mi mano acercándola a su horrible rostro le dije "Tú no eres nadie para mencionarlo y si te atreves a mencionarlo una vez más a él o a cualquiera de los que están en el equipo contrario te quemaré lentamente y te hare sufrir" "Tranquila gatita, no los volveré a mencionar" me dijo "NADIE ME DICE GATITIA!" le grité mientras le lanzaba unas cuantas flamas para solo darle quemaduras de 2 grado "COMO TE ATREVEZ?! NIÑA INSOLENTE?! SCOURGE!" Oh, no, todo menos Scourge "No Eggman, por favor no llames a Scourge todo menos eso, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo volveré a hacer" le empecé a rogar a Eggman "Claro que no lo volverás a hacer después de que Scourge te de una buena lección que recordaras para toda la vida" me dijo con una risa siniestra cuando vi una sombra detrás de mí y dijo "Me llamó Eggman?" "Si Scourge te tengo un trabajito" dijo Eggman y luego el erizo verde habló "Cual?" "Es hora de que te diviertas con nuestra amiguita Blaze, toda tuya Scourge" y luego el erizo malvado dijo "Estuve esperando este momento con muchas ansias minina"

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo numero 3 espero les haiga gustado, dejen reviews!**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el capítulo numero 4, Sonamyxsiempre te quiero decir que Blaze no está hipnotizada y veo que los he dejado con un poco de suspenso en cada capítulo verdad? Y les quería decir que María ahora es la mejor amiga de Amy y si no se la pueden imaginar cómo eriza busquen en google María Robotnik the hedgehog y así es como es en esta historia excepto por las ropas, disfruten de esta historia llena de suspenso :)**

**Siempre sentí algo por ti CAPITULO 4**

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

Estaba sentado en una silla en la planta uno cuando decido tomar mi celular mi llamar a Shadow "Hola, si habla Sonic, aja sí, no, no te llamo para molestarte aja, que? Eso si me dolió, me ofendes, bueno ya oye mañana nos podríamos encontrar en la sala de entrenamiento a las 3, que no puedes? Mándala con Tails el sabrá que hacer, como que no le confías a nadie tu bebé, Shadow por favor solo es… okey, okey ya pues a las 5 entonces aja si claro, y no tengas demasiada diversión con tu bebé, oye tranquilo viejo solo es una motocicleta" cuando terminé mi conversación decidí tomar una pequeña siesta en mi silla, cerré mis ojos y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormido una voz a mis espaldas me despertó diciendo "Hola Sonikku" me volteo y noto que quien me llamó no era Amy, ella era la única que me dice Sonikku pero en vez de encontrarme a la eriza que tanto quiero me encontré a una eriza rubia de ojos azules, una camiseta negra de manga larga que no cubría lo suficiente y mostraba su abdomen, unos mini shorts blancos y unas botas grises hasta la rodilla, se me acercó, se sentó encima de mi escritorio y me dijo "Porque estas tan solo aquí Sonic? Y en dónde está tu amada eriza?" y yo decidí contestarle "No se María, tu eres su mejor amiga, creo que de todos en el bunker eres la que más sabe donde se puede encontrar Amy" "Porque tan malhumorado conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada, solo quiero pasar un rato con mi erizo preferido" dije ella mientras se sentaba en una de mis piernas y empujándola le dije "Bájate María, no sé que estas tramando pero conmigo no te metas, ahora si me disculpas me iré a casa de Amy que tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante" y María me contestó "Vete, no te necesito" me fui caminando hacia las escaleras y volteé mi cabeza levemente y noté que María estaba enojada –Porque estaba actuando tan raro?- me pregunto a mi mismo mientras sigo mi camino hacia la casa de Amy.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"Al fin puedo volver a casa después de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital, me extrañaste Silver?" le dije al erizo plateado mientras que íbamos caminando hacia nuestra casa y me contestó "Naah, la casa estuvo muy tranquila sin ti, estos últimos días fueron como unas vacaciones para mí pero como dicen de lo bueno poco" y le contesté "Eso si me dolió" "No te creas, solo es una broma" me dijo mientras me despeinaba con una mano "Oye tarde toda la mañana en el hospital tratando de arreglarlo" dije mientras trataba de peinarme una vez mas "Déjame, yo lo arreglo" me dijo mientras que escupía en su mano y me embarraba la cabeza con su saliva y empujándolo le dije "Asco Silver! Las vas a pagar!" "Las voy a pagar pero solo si me atrapas" me contestó el mientras salía corriendo y yo le grité "No es justo! Eres más rápido que yo y los sabes!" después de eso traté alcanzarlo sin éxito alguno y decidí solo sentarme en una banca que estaba cercas de ahí y mirando al cielo dije en voz baja "Es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas en tan solo 3 años, todos parecen estar felices pero en el interior todos tenemos miedo de que Eggman lance otro ataque y nos encuentre, quien pensaría que Metal Sonic se reveló hace 4 años y desde entonces ya no trabaja para Eggman si no para el mismo, el bunker es casi como una réplica de cómo era antes el mundo" La planta 1 es donde todos se reúnen en caso de emergencia y también se ubica el área de vigilancia y por eso está lleno de escritorios y cámaras y computadoras, en la planta 2 esta la sala de entrenamiento y el área de combate, en la 3 esta la clínica y el área de medicina, en la 4 están todas las casas de los sobrevivientes, es una área demasiado grande hasta tiene un parque en el centro y el techo es un holograma del cielo que cambia de color depende la hora cuando es el atardecer se pone con tonos anaranjados en la noche se torna un color oscuro y así como era antes de la guerra, en la 5 está el área de ingeniería y ahí también se guardan todas las armas y vehículos, en la planta numero 6 se encuentra un espacio libre donde puedes hacer lo que quieras es un panorama muy hermoso, solo es césped verde y unos cuantos ríos por ahí donde se encuentran grandes colmenas de tiernos chaos, en la séptima se encuentra lo principal, las siete esmeraldas caos junto con la esmeralda maestra, cada una ayuda a que cada planta tenga suficiente energía y la esmeralda maestra les da la necesaria, también en un pequeño escondite en la séptima planta se encuentran 2 esmeraldas sol, las tenemos escondidas de Blaze y las otras cinco están afuera en lo que alguna vez fue Mobius, o eso creemos.

**_Punto de vista de Blaze_**

Vi como Eggman abandonaba la habitación en donde Scourge y yo estábamos, todavía arrodillada en el piso escuché la voz del erizo "Muy bien ahora que estamos solos gatita, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo" al oír esas palabras mis pupilas se contrajeron y empecé a temblar levemente –No debes de tener miedo Blaze- me dije a mi misma "Y te advierto que si intentas usar tus flamas conmigo, haré que estos momentos sean un infierno para ti" me dijo Scourge, los pocos sobrevivientes que capturó Eggman, los tiene trabajando en sus inventos o vigilando el perímetro pero todos hacen lo posible por mantenerse alejados de Scourge, todos le tienen miedo hasta el más valiente le teme "No te preocupes gatita no te voy a asesinar, por ahora" esas palabras enviaron escalofríos a mi cuerpo, sentí como Scourge me tomaba del cuello y me obligó a ver esos ojos azules como cristal, lo único que se reflejaba en ellos era maldad, no se podía ver un alma atreves de ellos y me dijo "Voy a disfrutar estos momentos como nunca antes porque hace mucho que no tengo diversión con alguien y tu pareces ser la persona indicada para ser mi entretenimiento" después de eso me soltó y azoté en el piso helado, esperando lo peor.

**Perdón si el capitulo fue corto pero me tengo que ir a natación y aparte estoy actualizando diariamente, prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo dejen reviews:3**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me alegro que les este gustando la historia antes de comenzar les quiero avisar que mañana no voy a actualizar porque voy a estar ocupada, en este capítulo vamos a descubrir porque María estaba actuando tan raro con Sonic y también que es lo que va a pasar con Blaze, muchas gracias por sus reviews y si me vendrían muy bien si me dan ideas para incluir en esta historia :)**

**Tus Suplicas No Sirven Para Nada CAPITULO 5**

**_Punto de vista de María_**

Me quede sola en la primera planta, ya pasó 1 hora desde que Sonic se fue y no me he ido de aquí decido tomar mi celular y llamar a Shadow.

**_Punto de vista de Shadow_**

"Al fin podré ver cuál es tu problema mi querida, y Sonic decía que te tenía que enviar con Tails, vamos a ver como estas de tu motor que andas fallando mucho" dije hablándole a mi motocicleta mientras me agachaba por una herramientas que Wave me había prestado cuando de repente escucho sonar mi celular "Si el farsante otra vez, juro que lo voy a ahorcar" dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato, lo levante y escuché la voz de mi amada "Hola Shadow, te quería pedir un favor si no es mucho pedir" María, desde el año pasado siento algo por ella pero no he tenido el valor de decírselo, muchos de los que están el bunker creen que amo a Rouge pero no es así, antes sentía algo por ella, pero desde el año pasado María tomó ese lugar "Hola María, depende cual es el favor?" le dije por teléfono a la eriza "Necesito que lleves a Amy en una cita" "Que? Para que quieres que haga eso?" "Necesito que la mantengas la más alejada de Sonic, es que necesito conquistarlo y con Amy en el camino, no puedo por favor eres mi mejor amigo ayúdame en esta" quedé sin palabras, María sentía algo por Sonic, sentí un dolor en mi pecho que no podía describir y hablé "No, no te voy a ayudar en esta, adiós" después de eso escuche que ella iba a decir algo pero decidí colgar el teléfono y seguí mis asuntos con mi motocicleta pero aun pensando en cómo no lo pude ver venir, María tiene sentimientos por el farsante y no por mí.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

-Vamos Sonic, tu puedes, tan solo toca la puerta y pregúntale, que es lo peor que puede pasar?- me digo a mi mismo mientras que estoy parado en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Amy cuando decido golpear levemente 3 veces la puerta y después de unos pocos segundos ahí estaba, la eriza mas bella que mis ojos han visto "H-Hola Amy" le dije mientras ponía mi mano derecha atrás de mi cuello y ella me respondió "Hola Sonic, pasa, pasa" cuando entre a su casa me ofreció un poco de té helado el cual acepte con mucho gusto y tomé asiento en un sillón que estaba en la sala de estar cuando ella se acercó con 2 vasos de té con hielo me preguntó "Y que te trae por aquí" después de que ella me dio el vaso le dije "Amy tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte" ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "Y de que se trata que es tan importante?" me puse nervioso y se había formado un nudo en mi garganta, tomé su mano y le dije "Amy desde hace tiempo siento algo por ti, algo que no puedo describir con palabras, cuando estoy contigo no se qué pensar, no sé qué decir, eres lo más bello de este mundo, cada noche sueño con tu sonrisa, cada mañana tu eres mi primer pensamiento, no hay un día que no estés en mi mente, cuando estoy contigo no sé quién soy, pero en este momento si se quien quiero ser, Amy, quieres ser mi novia?" cuando terminé de decir esas palabras pude notar que unas lagrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Amy.

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

Sentía como mi corazón paraba por un momento, lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas y una sonrisa estaba pintada en mi rostro, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, al fin, el erizo que tanto aprecio me ha confesado sus sentimientos por mí, cuando de repente le doy un abrazo al erizo azul y le digo "Si, si ,si, mil veces si Sonic, te amo" me separé y vi como esos ojos color esmeralda me estaban viendo llenos de felicidad y luego el erizo se inclino hacia mí y pegó sus cálidos labios con los míos, eso me tomó por sorpresa pero no por eso me separé, cerré mis ojos, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfrute del momento.

**_Punto de vista de Blaze_**

"Scourge por favor, no, todo menos eso, hago lo que quieras pero por favor no me hagas eso" le dije al erizo de color verde mientras que lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas hasta caer al piso y dejar un charco pequeño que tarde o temprano desaparecería "Sigue suplicando gatita, pero tus suplicas no servirán de nada" dijo el erizo mientras que tomaba una navaja y la empezaba a estudiar "Sabes tengo muchísimas ideas en mi cabeza en este momento de cómo divertirme conmigo y hacerte sufrir tanto físicamente como mentalmente, se cuáles son tus debilidades mi querida minina, no creas que estos 2 años te he ignorado" dijo mientras tomaba unas cadenas y me amarraba a un tubo que estaba pegado tanto como al techo como al piso y me acercaba la navaja filosa al cuello "No llores minina, recuerda que a Silver no le gustaba verte así" me dijo mientras yo le escupía en la cara y le dije "Tú no eres nadie para hablar así de él" se limpió la cara y me vio a los ojos diciendo "Lo mismo le dijiste a Eggman y mira donde terminaste, yo puedo decir o hacer lo que yo quiera a quien yo quiera y me aseguraré de enseñarte una lección que nunca jamás en tu vida olvidarás y yo lo voy a disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana" este era mi fin, primero me va a debilitar jugando con mi mente y mis sentimientos y luego me va a dañar físicamente –No salida de esta Blaze- me dije a mi misma, vi como el erizo abría una maleta negra y de ahí sacaba una pequeña llave "Es hora de la diversión, gatita" me dijo Scourge mientras se acercaba a mí y me desencadenaba pero al mismo tiempo me ponía unas esposas en mis muñecas y me empezó a empujar hacia otro cuarto el cual estaba llena de maquinas de tortura y una silla con cadenas, mi corazón paró por un momento y mi vida completa pasó delante de mis ojos, la primera vez que conocí a Silver cuando éramos tan solo unos niños de 5 años, cuando yo estaba en el hospital a los 12 años por que había estado en un accidente de auto y Silver me visitaba cada día, el ultimo día que lo vi hace 2 años cuando tuvimos una cita y el me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, la vez que teníamos 15 años y me regaló una flor azucena de color blanco y me dio mi primer beso, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas como si fueran 2 cascadas, hasta aquí había llegado, mi vida había acabado, sin poder despedirme de mis amigos que ahora posiblemente me odian, sin haber tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos a Silver y haberlo abandonado, Scourge me amarró a la silla con cadenas caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación con un botón rojo en la mano y con una risa macabra me dijo "E esperado este momento desde el día en que te conocí, voy a disfrutar ver como luchas por soltarte de esa silla, voy a disfrutar cada grito tuyo" y yo le dije "Te vas a podrir en el infierno" y después de eso vi como su dedo aplastaba el botón rojo, y las navajas, cuchillos, sierras y demás cosas se acercaban a mí y cuando me tocaron no pude evitar gritar "AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG!" pero mis gritos no impedían que yo escuchara la risa maniática de parte del erizo verde, las maquinas paran por un momento y en voz baja digo "Silver, siempre te he amado" y después de eso la tortura volvió a empezar.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

Estoy caminando hacia mi casa y me digo en voz alta "Marine se debió haber cansado" cuando de repente a mi mente viene la imagen de mi amada Blaze "Blaze, siempre te amaré no importa que" le dije al aire como si me pudiera escuchar la gata y luego como si el viento me hubiera respondido escucho "Silver, siempre te he amado" después de eso siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y una lagrima se escapa de mi ojos.

**Pobre Silver, pobre Blaze, debo de admitirles que derramé una lagrima al escribir esto :'( bueno dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones sobre esta historia y si me vendrían bien sus ideas, bueno espero que tengan un lindo día, y les vuelvo a decir que mañana no voy a actualizar porque voy a estar ocupada :)**

**SonicGIRL0310 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, como están? Espero que bien, bueno les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta historia, lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar ni viernes, sábado o domingo, porque me voy a estar fuera de la ciudad, pero el lunes prometo traerles otro capítulo, este capítulo se centrará en la junta que tienen Shadow y Sonic , será el comienzo de un amor separado por la distancia y por las decisiones, uno de los mayores tesoros está en manos equivocadas al igual que la vida del tesoro de un erizo esta colgando sobre un delgado hilo, disfruten! :) **

**No Puedo Alejarte De Mi CAPITULO 6**

**_Punto de vista normal_**

Estaba Sonic esperando en la primera planta cuando de repente se escucha un ruido y un erizo negro entra a la habitación y toma siento en una silla "Para que me querías?" pregunta Shadow mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Te tengo que informar que Marine me dijo que Metal Sonic entró al bunker hasta el área donde se encuentran todas las casas y necesitabam…" dijo el erizo azul pero el otro lo interrumpió diciendo "Vas creer lo que una niña te dice?" "Shadow, tu y Rouge también lo vieron" digo Sonic "Yo no vi nada, pero como quieras, y que planeas que hagamos?" preguntó Shadow y el erizo de ojos verdes le respondió "Tenemos que hacer mas rondines a las afueras del bunker y también como casi no ha habido mucho movimiento por parte de Eggman últimamente, deberíamos de enviar a uno de nosotros para que espíe y nos diga si está tramando algo" "La idea de los rondines es buena pero, crees que alguien quiera arriesgar su vida para ir a espiar a Eggman y los demás?" dijo el erizo de ojos carmín "No tenemos otra opción, pero no podemos enviar un equipo porque si es que no se mueven rápido las cámaras los captarán y perderemos muchas vidas" dijo Sonic, pasaron 5 minutos en silencio ambos erizos cuando Shadow decidió hablar "Como tú quieras tu eres el jefe de nosotros pero suerte encontrando un voluntario que quiera morir en manos de Mephiles y Eggman" y después de eso el erizo de franjas rojas se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

Después de que Shadow se retiró me quedé pensando –Como alguien va a querer acceder a ir a Mobotropolis si está siendo gobernada por Mephiles, Eggman y Nega?- es imposible que alguien quiera hacer esa misión pero no pierdo nada en preguntar, y si nadie acepta yo tendré que arriesgarme aunque Amy me lo prohíba "Amy…" siempre que la menciono una sonrisa se pinta en mi rostro, nunca creí que iba a estar en una relación con ella pero, en realidad algunos sueños si se vuelven realidad. Me quedé sentado en el mismo lugar como por 30 minutos pensando en cómo iba lograr convencer a alguien de acceder cuando decido que es tiempo de empezar a buscar gente que lo haga, me levanto de mi asiento cuando una echidna de color naranja se acerca hacia mi corriendo y gritando "Sonic, Sonic!" me acerco a ella e intento calmarla un poco diciéndole "Espera Tikal, porque el alboroto, ven siéntate y trata de respirar" desde de unos cuantos minutos Tikal decidió hablar "Sonic, tengo malas noticias, las-las esmeraldas sol no- no están!" como era posible que estaban perdidas "A que te refieres Tikal?" le pregunto a la echidna de ojos azules y ella me responde "Cuando entré a la última planta para revisar todas y cada una de las esmeraldas tanto caos como sol incluyendo a la maestra, en cuanto entré el cofre donde se suponían que deberían de estar no estaba, creo, creo que cuando Metal Sonic entró al bunker fue por las esmeraldas sol, pero no entiendo porque querría esas en vez de las caos?" "Cálmate Tikal, tengo una idea pero necesito que estés de acuerdo con ella porque va a ser la única forma de encontrarlas" le dije a Tikal "Claro Sonic lo que sea, yo soy una de las guardianas de las esmeraldas aunque las sol no me pertenezcan con el paso del tiempo ellas se han apegado a mí y me eligieron como su nueva guardiana al igual que a Knuckles, ambos de nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que sea para ver que estén bien" me dijo ella y yo le respondí "Es algo arriesgado pero, tu y Knuckles tienen que ir en su busca" "Te refieres a salir del bunker, encontrar a Metal Sonic, derrotarlo, tomar las esmeraldas, correr hacia acá, tener la posibilidad de encontrarnos con los robots de Eggman, pelear con ellos y esconder las esmeraldas mientras luchamos, vencerlos, tomar las esmeraldas, y regresar?" "Si Tikal a eso me refiero" "No hay problema, aunque tendríamos que llevar un par de mochilas porque tenemos que guardarlas y llevar alimentos porque estaríamos com semanas fuera" "No Tikal, estarían com meses fuera" cuando dije eso la echidna se asustó y me dijo "2 meses?!" "Te dije que era algo arriesgado, necesitamos recuperarlas y Knuckles no lo puede hacer solo, te necesita al igual que tu a el, entonces, aceptas?"

**_Punto de vista de Tikal_**

"Entonces aceptas?" me preguntó el erizo azul, me quedé callada por unos momentos, solté un suspiro y me di por vencida "Acepto" después de eso me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al elevador para ir a la planta número 6 para despejar un poco mi mente y cuidar de los chaos, subo al elevador y digo en voz alta "Dos meses, afuera del bunker, con Knuckles, solo los 2 y con el riesgo de morir, ya me metí en esto ya no hay vuelta atrás" cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador vi el único paisaje hermoso que quedaba en la tierra, los chaos se me dieron media vuelta y en cuanto me vieron llegaron volando hacia mí y me tumbaron a una pequeña colina que estaba por el camino y empezaron a cantar sus tiernas melodías "Jeje, al parecer me extrañaron, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que jugué con ustedes chicos" les dije a los chaos mientras abrazaba a uno de color azul celeste y sus patitas amarillas al igual que la parte superior de su pequeña cabeza, son las criaturas mas tiernas que existen, cuando los chaos se empezaron a calmar un poco a mi cabeza llegó la idea del viaje que Knuckles y yo emprenderemos durante 2 meses "Es increíble todo lo que está pasando, hace tan solo 1 año consideraba a Knuckles como mi mejor amigo pero ahora siento algo más grande por él, Knuckles nunca se fijaría en mí, a él le interesa más Rouge y Julie-su, las cuales son mucho mejores que yo en muchos aspectos, yo para el tan solo soy como una hermana pequeña, a veces ni siquiera puedo voltear a verlo de la penosa que soy, como voy a soportar 2 meses juntos, solos en las afueras y lejos de los demás" cuando termino de decir eso me tumbo en mi espalda y volteo a ver el holograma de cielo, el cual se veía muy real, Tails se había esforzado mucho en él, la dulce melodía de los pequeños chaos hacen mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar y caigo en un profundo sueño.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

Me siento rápidamente del sofá despertándome de mi siesta, mientras que poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza digo "Porque sigo soñando con Blaze, desde ayer que escuche su voz en el viento, tengo estas visiones, siento que me quieren decir algo pero no puedo averiguar que, cada vez son diferentes y cada vez se hacen más reales, en la primera que vi fue cuando nos conocimos, luego cuando el ultimo día que la vi y se fue sin decir un adiós, pero las que he tenido este día son horribles, veo a Blaze que está amarrada a una silla y un erizo verde a su lado, se escuchan los gritos de Blaze y una risa diabólica, intento correr hacia ella pero algo me detiene y de repente el erizo saca una navaja y empieza a hacer cortadas en el cuello de la gata, pero quien es el erizo y porque tengo estas visiones?" Me levanto de mi sofá y se escucha el timbre de la puerta "Yo abro Silver!" dijo Marine mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, vi como la mapache se acercaba hacia la puerta y la abría y después gritó "Silver! Sonic quiere verte!" y yo le respondo "No tienes porque gritarme estas aun lado de mi!" y después de eso Marine subió a su cuarto a seguir con sus asuntos, me volteo a ver al erizo azul y le digo "Que necesitas Sonic?" y el responde "Tenemos que hablar seriamente"

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo lose que no fue muy largo lo siento mi hermana mayor me está molestando que quiere la computadora, bueno espero les haiga gustado, no olviden dejar reviews y recuerden que el Lunes es cuando voy a subir el siguiente capítulo! Espero tengan un lindo dia :)**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, se que los deje todo el fin de semana sin actualizaciones, pero estuve ocupada, bueno muchas gracias por 17 reviews xD, en este capítulo vamos a saber que es lo que Sonic le tiene que decir a Silver, disfruten!**

**No Me Arriesgaré a Perderte a ti CAPITULO 7**

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"Tenemos que hablar seriamente" me dijo el erizo azul con un tono de voz que no había usado en mucho tiempo "Que pasa?" le pregunté y él me respondió "Extrañas a Blaze?" "A que se debe esa pregunta Sonic?" le dije al erizo de ojos esmeralda "Por favor responde" "Pues extrañarla, no lo sé, es una pregunta difícil, si, si la extraño demasiado pero, no creo que quiera volver a verla, después de que nos abandono, no creo poder dirigirle la palabra, y a que viene esa pregunta Sonic?" "Que dirías si te digo que tienes la oportunidad de volverla a ver?" me dijo Sonic, pero mis oídos están escuchando bien, es imposible infiltrarnos a los edificios de Eggman, Sonic interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo "Se que estas sorprendido, pero si es posible entrar con Eggman sin ser notados o atrapados por uno de sus tantos robots, el otro día Tails estaba revisando grabaciones de antiguas misiones y notó que una cámara que había tenido Espio en una misión antes de fallecer, se logró captar un ducto de ventilación sin ser vigilado por el cual una persona podría entrar y colarse a las instalaciones, para así poder lograr investigar si están tramando algo" "Pero porque me lo dices a mi?" le dije a Sonic "Porque yo te conozco y sé que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para poder ver a Blaze una vez mas" "Y porque estas tan seguro de que voy a decir que si" le dije a Sonic mientras me cruzaba de brazos "En la vida hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que quieres, no estaba seguro de si ibas a aceptar o no, tengo dos opciones, una es posible de que digas que sí y vallas a la misión arriesgando tu vida para ver a la gata lila una vez mas y juntar información sobre futuros proyectos de Eggman, y la segunda que ibas a decir que no, me ibas a dar un sermón de cómo se me ocurre tal idea y posiblemente un puñetazo en la cara" me dijo el erizo azul, me levanté del sillón y le dije "Tienes razón"

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Tienes razón" me dijo Silver y en cuanto oí esas palabras automáticamente salté atrás del sillón y asomé la cabeza diciendo "Tengo razón el que me vas a dar un puñetazo o qué?" lo miré a la cara con ojos de perrito y le volví a decir "Aceptas?" el me miró y me dijo "Si, tienes razón en que para conseguir lo que quieres tienes que arriesgarte y si, si acepto" salí de atrás el sillón y le dije "Enserio no me vas a golpear?" "No, como crees, y dime cuando empieza la misión?" me dijo el erizo plateado "Primero tenemos que alistar todo, arreglar un equipo de espionaje para que te lo lleves contigo, también conseguir una radio y una cámara de alta definición y otras cosas complicadas que solo Tails sabe, jeje" le dije "Pero y quien me va a acompañar?" "Ese es el problema, vas a tener que ir solo, porque nadie quiso aceptar la misión y es más rápido y seguro moverte solo" le dije a Silver y él me miró con una cara asesina y me gritó "Que?!" del susto me caí al piso y le dije "Perdón por no decirte antes pero, no vas a decir que no verdad?" El erizo se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y me dijo "Si no hay otra opción, entonces sí" me estiró la mano para ayudarme a levantar y la acepté cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar "Yo lo puedo acompañar!" ambos volteamos a ver a las escaleras y ahí estaba Marine sentada en un escalón "Ah no, tú te quedas aquí jovencita" dijo Silver dirigiéndose a la mapache y ella le contestó hablando rápidamente "Pero es muy peligroso que vallas solo un robot podría atacarte por la espalda y rebanarte por la mitad y aparte yo se que si llegas a ver a Blaze y luego llega Mephiles o Scourge o un robot asesino no vas a estar concentrado peleando por qué vas a estar muy sentimental, te van a herir gravemente te vas a caer al piso tu ultimo pensamiento va a ser te amo Blaze y luego te vas a imaginar su rostro, vas a derramar una lagrima, te van a atravesar el corazón y luego vas a estirar la pata y hasta ahí llegas, y otra razón por la que debo de ir es que Blaze dijo antes de partir que me tenias que cuidar mucho y llevarme a cada lugar al que fueras y no perderme de vista, si me dejas en el bunker quien sabe que podría pasar, podría incendiar la casa, destruir tu computadora, entrar a tu cuarto y espiar todas tus pertenencias…" "Marine, Silver tiene razón, es muy peligroso para que una niña como tu valla a esa misión" le dije a Marine y enojada me dijo "Pero no soy una niña! Tengo 15 años y se cuidarme yo sola" después Silver se acercó a ella y le dijo "Pero Marine, ya perdí a Blaze, y no me voy a permitir perderte a ti" "Oh, Silver!" dijo Marine mientras que empezaba a abrazar al erizo plateado y volvió a hablar "Pero extraño demasiado a Blaze y la quiero volver a ver" "Prométeme que no vas a ir a escondidas conmigo Marine, promételo" dijo el erizo de ojos color ámbar mientras que se separaba de Marine "Lo prometo" dijo ella, Silver se acercó a mí y me dijo "Y tú, prométeme que la vas a cuidar" "P-pe-pero" tartamudeé y él me dijo "Por favor, tienes que llevártela a tu casa y cuidarla" "Eso no es justo!" gritó la mapache "Si, eso no es justo Silver" le dije al erizo que estaba enfrente de mí "Sonic… quieres que le diga a Amy lo que pasó hace un año en la fiesta de la casa de Shadow?" me dijo Silver con una mirada amenazante y le dije "No, no eso no es necesario amigo, mira yo y Marine nos vamos a llevar muy bien juntos" puse una sonrisa en mi cara y puse mi brazo derecho en el hombro de la mapache "Verdad Marine?" le dije a la chica mientras le empezaba a apretar un poco su hombro "Ahh! Si, si claro, nos llevaremos muy bien Silver" dijo Marine y me susurró "Suéltame o juro que vas a salir de esta casa con un brazo roto" en cuanto escuché esas palabras automáticamente solté su hombro y dije "Bueno adiós Silver, mañana ven a la planta de ingeniería y Tails y yo te explicamos sobre la misión, adiós Marine!" salí por la puerta y me dirigí a la casa de Amy, iba caminando cuando de repente siento que alguien me toca el hombro, me doy media vuelta y recibo un puñetazo en la cara por parte del erizo plateado, caí al piso por la fuerza del golpe y le pregunté "Que te pasa?!" "También tenias razón sobre el puñetazo" me dijo Silver mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su casa "Touché amigo, touché" me levanté del piso y seguí mi camino cuando siento que alguien vuelve a tocar mi hombro y digo "Ahora que quieres Silver?" me doy la vuelta y no encuentro al erizo de ojos color ámbar si no me encuentro a una sonriente eriza rubia y me dice "Yo no soy Silver, soy María" "Ya me di cuenta de eso, que se te ofrece?" le pregunté a María y me respondió "Un beso" y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenia los labios de la eriza de ojos azules pegados a los míos, empujé a María y le dije "Que te pasa?!" y ella me respondió "Pues tú fuiste quien preguntó que se me ofrecía, tienes que admitir que lo disfrutaste" "No María, no lo disfruté, Amy es mi novia y ella es tu mejor amiga, como le pues hacer algo así a Amy?" le pregunté a la eriza de color amarillo.

**Ese fue el final de este capítulo ^_^ espero les haiga gustado! En el siguiente vamos a descubrir que pasa con Tikal, Blaze y también con Sonic, Amy y Maria, se que fue corto pero ya es tarde en mi ciudad y me tengo que levantar temprano lamentablemente jeje, bueno dejen reviews y esperen la siguiente actualización que será más largo el capitulo!**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí está el capitulo numero 8, al parecer a katy light hegehog y sonamyxsiempre les está encantando la historia, muchas gracias por los reviews y también alguien me había dicho que en esta historia casi no aparece Amy, pues exactamente no hay ningún personaje principal pero en futuros capítulos Amy aparecerá un poco mas :)**

**Matarte acabará la historia CAPITULO 8**

**_Punto de vista de Blaze_**

Ya pasaron 2 días desde que el erizo verde me amarró con cadenas a esta silla,dos días sin moverme, dos días sin tomar agua, dos días sangrando gravemente, dos días escuchando la risa macabra por parte de Scourge, siento que me voy a desmayar, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta tanto dolor y tortura, mis piernas están rotas, mis costados están sangrando rápidamente, el pelaje de varias partes de mi cuerpo está quemado, mis brazos están cortados por todos lados, ya no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos, no soporto mas este dolor "Scourge… por favor… mátame…" le suplico al erizo verde, acabar con mi vida sería muy fácil y ya no tendría que soportar este dolor infernal, matarme acabaría mi historia "Que ingenua gatita, si acabo contigo la diversión también se acaba, sabes te voy a soltar de esa silla" dijo él, se que está tramando algo, pero nada puede ser peor que estar en esta silla, siento como mis muñecas descansan cuando Scourge suelta las cadenas, después de desamarrarme completamente, me levanta del piso y estrella mi cabeza con una pared dejando un agujero en ella, caigo al piso y veo como sangre empieza a salir de mi cabeza, me doy la vuelta quedando boca arriba y elevo la mirada para ver esos ojos azules como cristal viéndome "Ahora mi parte favorita empieza" dijo Scourge sacando una inyección de su chaqueta y después de inyectarme su contenido empiezo a marearme y ahora ya no puedo mover mis pierna ni brazos pero sigo sintiendo el dolor, siento una helada brisa al mismo tiempo que Scourge se deshace de mi desgarrada ropa y dice "No te preocupes gatita, no te mataré" y después de eso me golpeó unas cuantas veces en la cara y el estomago, cada golpe que recibo me lo merezco por haber abandonado a mis amigos, empiezo a escupir sangre y él para de darme puñetazos, cierro mis ojos fuertemente y espero lo peor "Ahhh! No Scourge!" derramando lagrimas me digo a mi misma - me equivoqué esto es peor que lo anterior-

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"María, porque le haces esto a Amy?" le pregunto a la eriza de ojos azules y ella me responde "Porque no me amas Sonic, porque elegiste a Amy y no a mi?" no entiendo porque María me dice estas cosas "Porque yo amo a Amy y si no fuera así, nunca sentiría algo por alguien que traiciona a su mejor amiga y es egoísta, perdón María pero, ya no andes atrás de mí, hay alguien más que siente algo por ti, pero yo no soy esa persona" le digo a María mientras pongo mis manos en sus hombros, ella eleva su mirada y me dice "Pero yo te amo Sonic" "María, a veces creemos que amamos a alguien de esa manera pero no siempre es así, podemos llegar a confundir amor con verdadero cariño y amistad y creo que ese es tu caso" le digo a María teniendo esperanza de que me deje en paz "Lo siento Sonic" ella me dice "A que te refieres?" le digo yo "Perdóname" y después de eso puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me robó otro beso, trato de separarme pero me tiene muy bien agarrado mi cuello.

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

Voy en camino a la casa de Silver a entrenar, ya que el otro día que nos íbamos a encontrar en el área de entrenamiento surgió el accidente de Marine y tuvimos que cancelar, mis piernas se detienen al momento de ver la escena enfrente de mí, Sonic y María besándose, mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas y mis rodillas empiezan a temblar, caigo al piso y grito "Como pudiste?!"

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

Intento separarme de María cuando escucho un grito muy fuerte que provenía de alguien a mis espaldas "Como pudiste?!" la eriza rubia me suelta y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a una eriza rosa de rodillas llorando "Amy…" digo mientras me acerco a ella "No es lo que pare…" "Obvio que es lo que parece Sonic y yo besándonos, que mas podría ser?" me interrumpió María mientras me abrazaba, la empujo y me acerco a Amy "Amy, por favor"

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

Mi mejor amiga y mi novio besándose, no lo puedo creer "Amy, por favor" me dice el erizo azul, me levanto del piso y le grito "NO! Aléjate de mí" me doy media vuelta y empiezo a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten cuando siento que alguien me agarra del brazo, maldita sea la velocidad de ese erizo "Amy, por favor, escúchame" me dice él mientras me agarra de ambos brazos y me da vuelta para encontrarme con esos 2 ojos como esmeraldas "Que me vas a decir? Que no es lo que parece, que te perdone, que ella te obligó, que excusa me vas a inventar Sonic? Para que me pediste que fuera tu novia si me ibas a engañar con mi mejor amiga? Dime!" le grité a Sonic mientras que mis lagrimas empezaban a caer al piso "Déjame explicarte por favor" me dijo él mientras bajaba la mirada "No, no tienes nada que explicar… déjame sola… y que ni se te ocurra seguirme o ir a mi casa" le dije mientras que me soltaba de su agarre y seguía mi camino hacia la casa de Silver "Amy, no fue la culpa de So…" "Ahórratelo María, a ti tampoco te quiero escuchar" le dije a María.

**_Punto de vista de Tikal_**

"Hola Cosmo" le digo a la chica de ojos azules, últimamente me he hecho muy amiga de ella "Hola Tikal, como has estado?" me pregunta ella "Confundida" le digo a Cosmo "Confundida, porque?" "Porque me voy a ir del bunker por dos meses en búsqueda por las esmeraldas sol junto con Knuckles y vamos a estar solos todo este tiempo, estoy confundida porque yo siento algo por él y Knuckles me ve como solo una amiga o hermana pequeña, siempre me sonrojo y tartamudeo cuando estoy con él y no creo soportar estar dos meses juntos, aparte la mayoría de los que están el bunker dicen que a él le gusta Rouge y Julie-su, y si no también Shade tiene sentimientos por él y digamos que si él tuviera que elegir entre todas nosotras yo sería la última opción" le dije a Cosmo mientras agachaba mi cabeza "Exactamente no te puedo ayudar en esta situación, porque siendo sinceras no soy experta en el asunto del amor, solo te puedo decir que seas tú misma cuando estas con él, no pretendas ser otra persona y si al final no te hace caso entonces él es un idiota por no quererte, Tikal eres bonita, inteligente, amable, dulce, te preocupas por los demás y eres especial" me dijo Cosmo "Gracias por creer eso de mi Cosmo" le dije mientras la abrazaba "No hay de que, me podrías ayudar en algo Tikal?" "Lo que sea, que pasa?" le dije a ella "Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Tails"

**Ese fue el final de este capítulo, espero les haiga gustado. Cosmo todavía no se rinde xD pobre Blaze primero torturada y luego violada por Scourge :( En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué pasa con Cosmo y Tikal, bueno este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo por un sueño quién lo diría y al parecer tuvo mucho éxito, dejen reviews y digan que les parece la historia hasta ahora! :)**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, este es el capítulo 9 y pues creo que ya todos lo saben no? jeje si, lose no dio risa, bueno este cap. aparecerán Tails, Marine, Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Amy, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero se me había ido la inspiración, Juanser responderé a tu duda bueno lo que Sonic hizo en la casa de Shadow ahorita no será un tema importante pero más adelante se sabrá no te preocupes, sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo 9 terminado :)**

**Regresaré CAPITULO 9**

**_Punto de vista normal_**

Estaba el erizo plateado sentado en un sillón junto con Marine ambos viendo la televisión cuando de repente se escucha un golpe fuerte en la puerta "Ya voy!" dice Silver al mismo tiempo que se levanta al sillón y camina a hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse a una eriza rosa llorando y con la respiración agitada "Amy, que te paso?" le pregunta el erizo de ojos color ámbar a la chica en la puerta "T-te lo pu-puedo explicar a-a-adentro?" dijo Amy entre sollozos "Claro pasa, Marine! Amy está aquí" dijo Silver mientras que cerraba la puerta de madera "Toma asiento" dijo otra vez "Amy, que te pasa? Porque lloras?" dijo la mapache preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy "Les prepararé un poco de té en lo que platican ustedes dos" dijo el erizo mientras que se dirigía a la cocina "El mío con limón!" gritó Marine "No te hagas ilusiones Marine, con trabajos y me ofrezco a hacerte té" dijo Silver "Uy que amarguis" dijo Marine "Que significa amarguis?" dijo Silver con un tono extrañado "Olvídalo solo ponte a preparar el té" dijo Marine "Ahora sí, que pasa Amy, digo no todos los días ves a una eriza que toca tu puerta llorando y a Silver preparando té, bueno es más extraño verte a ti tocar nuestra puerta mientras que lloras, digo porque acudes a nosotros y no a María que ella es tu mejor amiga?" dijo la joven mapache.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"María que ella es tu mejor amiga?" cuando dije esas palabras la eriza rosa empezó a llorar mucho mas y me abrazo "Que dije algo malo?" le pregunté a Amy "M-Ma-María, ella y-ya no es mi am-amiga" me dijo la eriza con lagrimas en las mejillas "Mira Amy, primero cálmate un poco, relájate y tomate tu tiempo para explicarnos, SILVER APURATE CON ESE MALDITO TE!" dije yo "NO USES ESAS PALABRAS CONMIGO JOVENCITA!" me gritó él desde la cocina "DEJA DE REGAÑARME Y TERMINA ESE TE! Bueno Amy en que estábamos? Ah! Si, relájate y cuéntanos que pasa" dije mientras que Amy se separaba del abrazo y dijo "Gra-gracias M-Marine, todo pas-s-só cuando venía cami-minando hacia acá p-para entren-nar con S-Silver y …" dijo ella mientras que volvía a soltar en llanto "Shhh, tranquila Amy" le dije a Amy "Vamos Amy se está haciendo tarde y recuerda que no se nos permite salir de noche se nuestras casas, te puedes quedar a dormir con nosotros si gustas" dijo el erizo plateado "Y el té?" le pregunté a Silver con un tono impaciente mientras cruzaba mis brazos "En el microondas, tienes piernas, ve por el" me dijo el "PUUUUMMMM!" se escuchó una explosión y los 3 nos asustamos, Silver corrió hacia la cocina mientras que Amy y yo lo seguimos y aparentemente el microondas había explotado.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"Que acaba de pasar aquí?" dije yo mientras trataba de dispersar el humo enfrente de nosotros "Pues no es obvio? El microondas acaba de explotar, porque haces preguntas tan tontas erizo plateado con poderes telequinéticos y frente de marihuana?" me preguntó la mapache "Primero, solo es una simple pregunta, segundo, no te pregunté, tercero como sabes qué forma tiene la marihuana?" le pregunté yo a Marine, enserio como una chica de 15 años puede saber siquiera que es eso? A veces en verdad me asusta y me pone los pelos de punta esa niña "Vi un documental hace tiempo en la televisión sobre cómo mantener la salud y problemas de la salud, no recuerdo muy bien" me dijo ella "Claaaro" le dije yo mientras me acercaba al microondas que antes servía y ahora había explotado hace unos segundos "Dime Marine, acaso hiciste algo con el microondas?" le pregunté a la mapache y ella me respondió "Si con algo te refieres a tratar de experimentar con él para tratar de averiguar si sirve como potenciador de una nave o un extreme gear, entonces sí" "Cálmate, no te enojes con ella Silver" me dijo Amy mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro, sus palabras en realidad si me calmaron un poco "Esta conversación aun no ha terminado jovencita" le dije a Marine "Porque sigues llamándome jovencita, viejecito?" me dijo ella "Marine si te atre..." "DING DONG" me interrumpió el timbre de la puerta "Y ahora quien podrá ser?" pregunté yo mismo "Amy me haces el favor de vigilarla, gracias" le dije a la eriza rosa mientras me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y me encontré a la persona que menos me esperaba "Tails? Que te trae por aquí?" le pregunté al zorro de dos colas "Sonic me dijo que te viniera a buscar, por cierto está Marine?" me preguntó Tails intentando asomarse para ver si la mapache estaba a la vista "Si Tails, Marine si está, bueno por alguna razón Sonic te dijo donde lo tenía que encontrar?" le pregunté a Tails "Si dijo que lo encontraras en el área de ingeniería, puedo pasar?" me preguntó el mientras que señalaba con su dedo dentro de la casa "Sí claro, solo dile a Marine y a Amy que me fuí" le dije yo y el me respondió "Amy está aquí?" "Si bueno, nos vemos luego Tails!" le dije mientras me despedia de él y partí hacia el elevador para dirigirme hacia la planta de ingeniería.

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

"Nos vemos luego Tails!" me digo el erizo plateado mientras salía corriendo hacia donde Sonic lo llamó, decidí entrar a la casa y a buscar a Marine "Hola?" dije en voz alta "Oh, hola Tails, si buscas a Marine está en la cocina" me dijo Amy mientras que se dirigía al sillón en la sala, hace mucho que no hablo con ella y pienso que aún sigue enojada conmigo por el asunto de Cosmo y todo eso pero le pedí consejos a Sonic y me dijo que debía hablar con ella aunque siguiera enojada, entré a la cocina y ahí estaba la mapache cargando lo que parece ser un microondas quemado o explotado, no lo distingo bien "Hola Marine" le dije a la chica de ojos azules, no había notado mi presencia y dio un salto del susto "Tails?! Casi me das un infarto, que quieres?" me dijo ella con un tono enojado "Venía a platicar contigo, por cierto Silver me ya se fue" le dijo yo "No tenemos nada de qué hablar" me dijo Marine mientras salía al patio trasero todavía cargando el microondas "Marine por favor, déjame explicarte" le dije yo insistiendo en que iba a aceptar "Que no" me dijo ella mientras que se sentaba en el piso con una caja de herramientas al lado y el microondas enfrente de ella "Vamos no puedes estar enojada conmigo toda la vida" le dije.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"Déjame sola" le dije al zorro de dos colas, en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar con él y estoy muy enfadada también "Que intentas hacer con esa chatarra?" me preguntó Tails mientras que se sentaba a mi lado en el césped "Intento hacerlo funcionar" le dije mientras que agarraba un destornillador de color rojo de mi caja "No creo que sea posible" me dijo el "Si lo es" le dije yo "Si tu lo crees entonces déjame ayudarte" dijo Tails mientras que se acercaba un poco al microondas "Pásame el destornillador de estrella" me dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo hacia mi dirección "Aquí tienes" le dije "Creo que los daños fueron más exteriores que interiores, tan solo necesitamos cambiar unos cables, acomodar unos fusiles y estará listo en una semana" me dijo "Pues al parecer Silver se quedará sin nuggets de pollo por una semana" dije mientras soltaba una risita y me paraba del césped húmedo.

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

"Pues al parecer Silver se quedará sin nuggets de pollo por una semana" me dijo ella al mismo tiempo que reía por lo bajo, su risa es una de muchas cosas que me encantan de ella "Gustas un poco de limonada, hace rato Silver estaba haciendo té pero explotó el microondas y no lo podemos calentar" me dijo ella "Pues si no es mucha molestia, si me vendría bien un vaso" le dije y le sonreí a Marine "Enseguida" me dijo mientras entraba por la puerta hacia la casa.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"Bien cuál es el asunto Sonic?" le pregunté al erizo azul "Ya es hora, tenemos todo listo, solo necesitas llevarte esta mochila, ponerte este mini audífono en el oído derecho y este micrófono en el izquierdo, aquí están unos lentes oscuros, póntelos, estos nos ayudaran a ver lo que estás viendo, en la mochila esta lo de emergencias una cuerda, un pequeño botiquín, una navaja, una linterna y un radio de mano por lo que sea, ah! Casi se me olvida, llévate esta sudadera, aquí guardaras tus armas, una con dardos tranquilizantes y la otra es muy peligrosa, es un arma de fuego, recuerda Silver, esto es muy arriesgado y eres de los mejores integrantes de nosotros, no te podemos perder y no hagas nada tonto como para arriesgar tu vida, esto es una misión de espionaje no una de pelea, buena suerte amigo, te estaremos esperando" me dijo Sonic al mismo tiempo que nos dimos un abrazo "Solo espérame un momento, necesito despedirme de Marine" le dije mientras me dirigía al elevador "Hazlo rápido y recuérdales que ya no pueden salir por hoy" me dijo Sonic.

"Marine te prometo que regresaré" le dije a la mapache mientras estábamos abrazándonos "Te voy a extrañar Silver" me dijo ella, podía sentir como sus lagrimas caían en mi hombro "No me abandones como Blaze lo hizo, no podría vivir sin ti Silver, eres como mi hermano mayor, te quiero mucho" me dijo ella mientras apretaba mas el abrazo "Marine mírame" le dije mientras que separaba el abrazo y ponía mis manos en sus hombros, miré en su rostro que se reflejaba una mirada de tristeza y preocupación, me rompe el corazón verla de esta manera "Marine, te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola, voy a regresar por ti, recuerda, aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, somos hermanos de corazón y los hermanos no se abandonan, por ti es por quien vivo, nunca me olvidaría de ti y recuerda que acepte ir en esta misión por Blaze, se que tu también la extrañas pero, si vas me estaría arriesgando a perderte, prométeme que te vas a portar bien, ya no salgas por hoy, conoces las reglas, cuídate Marine" le dije a la mapache mientras le daba un beso en la frente "Solo… dile a Blaze… que la extraño" me dijo ella para al fin romper el abrazo "Claro Marine" le dije para luego salir de la casa y dirigirme hacia la salida del Bunker "Oye" me volteo y veo al erizo negro de franjas rojas detrás de mi "Que pasa Shadow?" le pregunto yo "Llévatela" me dijo el "A que te refieres?" le pregunto a Shadow "Llévate mi motocicleta, la acabo de terminar de arreglar y creo que te vendría bien, recuerda que solo es prestada por que Blaze era una gran amiga mía, pero si veo que regresas vivo y sin mi bebé te juro que te vas a arrepentir e haber regresado" me dijo él, no puedo creerlo de verdad me está prestando su amada motocicleta? "Parece que de verdad tienes cariño por Blaze Shadow, gracias" le dije "Buena suerte, la necesitarás" me dijo Shadow "Adiós" le dije mientras que las puertas del bunker se abrían y dejaban ver un cielo rojizo y edificios en ruinas, un paisaje que alguna vez fue hermoso.

**Ese fue el capitulo numero 9 estuvo más largo de lo que acostumbro y bueno por eso fue la larga espera, espero les haiga gustado porque a mí me encanto de verdad, que bueno Silver ya va a la misión :3 una de mis partes favoritas fue cuando Silver estaba con Marine casi lloro escribiendo eso, les agradezco por todos sus reviews, para el capitulo 10 ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, los hice esperar por que se suponía que mi mejor amigo Alejandro Uriarte tal vez estás leyendo esto pero me habías dicho que me ibas a ayudar a escribir este capítulo pero bueno, lo pude hacer yo sola, dejen reviews :D**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holisss! Bueno este es el capitulo 10 y voy a tratar de que ahora en adelante los capítulos sean más largos, tengo una regla para cuando escribo un capitulo no puede tener menos de 1,350 palabras por que si no, queda muy cortito bueno en este capítulo habrá un poco de violencia entre Tails y Marine, también veremos que está pasando con Blaze y Scourge, también sabremos sobre el asunto de Tikal, pero tampoco hay que olvidarnos de Silver, sin más que decir disfruten :)**

**Yo Te Amo CAPITULO 10**

**_Punto de vista de Tails_**

"Tranquila Marine, seguro que regresará con vida" dijo Amy mientras ponía una mano en su hombro "Eso espero" dijo la mapache al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un banquito en la cocina "Bueno cambiando de tema, Amy, te sientes bien o quieres que hablemos mañana en la mañana?" preguntó Marine a la eriza rosada "Ahorita mismo estoy cansada, ya pasan de las 11 de la noche, mañana hablamos" dijo Amy poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro "Claro no hay problema, por cierto puedes dormir en mi cuarto, porque Silver no permite a nadie que entre al suyo jaja" dijo Marine "Claro, buenas noches Marine, buenas noches Tails, descansen" dijo Amy para así subir las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de Marine, después de eso un silencio incomodo abarco un espacio entre la mapache de ojos azules y yo, decidí romper el silencio al decir "Sobre el asunto de Cosmo…" pero Marine me interrumpió diciendo "No hay nada que decir sobre ese asunto, si gustas te puedes quedar a dormir y si no, ahí está la puerta pero recuerda que es noche" "Marine tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar sobre esto" le dije mientras tomaba asiento al lado suyo "Porque te interesa tanto hablar conmigo sobre Cosmo, no tienes porque, una semana antes de verlos besándose tu me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia y yo te respondí que no estaba segura y que me dieras unos cuantos días para pensarlo, pero el mismo día que te iba a decir que si te encontré besuqueándote con ella, mi pregunta es, si querías que yo fuera tu novia, entonces porque besaste a Cosmo, nos querías tener a ambas? Pues fíjate que no es posible, si yo te hubiera dicho que si un día antes, ahorita mismo estuvieras engañándome con ella no es verdad?" me dijo ella con un tono de tristeza al mismo tiempo que empezaba a derramar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos "Marine yo…" "Yo si te quiero Miles, pero no se puedo seguir sintiendo esto por ti…" Oh no, ahora si está hablando en serio, ella nunca me llama por mi nombre excepto cuando algo es un asunto demasiado grave "Marine si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…" intenté decirle pero ella seguía interrumpiéndome "Por favor, si me vas a decir que ese beso no significó nada para ti, que ya no sientes nada por Cosmo, si, exacto, se que Cosmo y tu tuvieron una pequeña historia y que tu rompiste con ella por que empezó a ser egoísta pero de verdad ya para Miles, regresa con ella, no importa" me dijo mientras que se dirigía al patio trasero "Marine por favor déjame explicarte!" le grité al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de los hombros con fuerza para darle la media vuelta y que me viera a la cara "Marine, mírame" le dije mientras que la agitaba un poco sin soltarla, me miro con sus ojos empapados y le dije "Lo siento, yo no quise hacerte eso, yo ya he superado a Cosmo, ella a mi no, ella fue quien me obligó a besarla, me tomó por sorpresa, entiéndelo" "Como sé si creerte… como saber si no me estas mintiendo… veo la manera en que miras a Cosmo…" me dijo ella con una voz débil "PORQUE NO ME CREES?!" le grité a Marine mientras que le apretaba los brazos con más fuerza "Miles, suéltame, me lastimas…" me dijo ella "No te voy a soltar hasta que me creas, entiende que yo te quiero a ti, Cosmo ya no es nadie para mi, ENTIENDELO!" "Suéltame, por favor" me dijo soltando mas lagrimas de sus ojos y tirándome patadas me dijo "MILES ME DUELE, SUELTAME!" al oír sus suplicas la solté y me di cuenta que había sobrepasado la línea, dirigí mi vista hasta la mapache que estaba en el suelo al parecer había entrado en shock y estaba temblando "Marine perdón…" le dije en voz baja mientras que me acercaba un poco y me arrodillaba en frente de ella "Perdón, perdí la cabeza por un momento?" le dije "No vuelvas a actuar de esa manera, me asustaste" me dijo Marine al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente pero cariñosamente "Marine yo… tengo que decirte algo… no solo te quiero demasiado, eres mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños y… la mayoría de la gente dice que no se puede amar a esta poca edad que tenemos nosotros pero… lo que te quiero decir es que… yo te amo Marine, más que a mi vida propia" le dije y ella se separó un poco de mí y me miró sorprendida diciendo "Que?"

**_Punto de vista de normal_**

"Ya tuve demasiada diversión contigo, ya no me sirves, este encuentro fue divertido debo de admitirlo, espero que tus poderes de fuego sigan vivos porque necesitaras ese calor, hasta nunca gatita, nos vemos en la otra vida" dijo el erizo verde al mismo tiempo que tiraba al piso a Blaze y bajaba la temperatura del cuarto y cerraba la puerta con candado para así dejar sola a la chica en la habitación de tortura en la cual solo había una silla, un charco inmenso de sangre fresca, una pequeña lámpara en el techo que apenas iluminaba lo suficiente para ver en la oscuridad, un ducto de ventilación y un cuerpo desnudo de una gata lila ensangrentada, la temperatura del cuarto empezaba a descender rápidamente al igual que el pulso que la gata, lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso rostro ahora estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños que recibió a causa del erizo maligno, sus piernas ensangrentadas y rotas, sus brazos y muñecas con heridas abiertas, su torso con profundas heridas y quemaduras, los ojos de Blaze perdieron un brillo especial que antes conservaban, su poca energía que ella tenia se estaba agotando, levanto levemente su mano e intentando prender por lo menos una leve llama de fuego para mantenerse caliente por unos minutos mas pero sin éxito alguno se dio por vencida y decidió cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que su cuerpo empezara a congelarse lentamente.

En otro lugar un erizo plateado mejor conocido por Silver, iba conduciendo la motocicleta de su amigo para así dirigirse a la misión que el líder del bunker le había encargado, pero Silver no solo iba para juntar información si no que tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con su amada gata e intentar convencerla de que regresará con él y todos los demás, el color rojizo que abarcaba el cielo por horas ahora se estaba mezclando con colores morados para que un unos minutos la noche cayera y el cielo se pintaría de negro y las pocas estrellas que se miraban en Mobius iluminaran la oscura y tenebrosa noche.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"_Silv…me esc…as? …a ca…si te e….as hacer….cando al cu…ar…el de Egg…n, para tu ve…culo y esc…delo en alg…n la..o"_ me dijo el erizo azul atreves del micrófono que tenía en mi oído izquierdo y parando la motocicleta de Shadow dije "Ya Sonic en cuanto la termine de esconder me dirigiré a pie a las instalaciones" "_Re…rda entr…ás por el du…to de vent…ción principal que se encuent… al lado sur del edi…cio esa es la única entr..a que no es vigilada por ro…ots o por M…iles, cuando entres tendrás que pre..r mucha ate…ión con las cám…s y las posibles tram...as, nomas podrás te..r acceso a los d..tos, tu solo tendrás que e…..trar la habitación princ…l donde se ubica t..do y no olv…es no hagas nada to..to que pueda a…esgar tu vi…a" _se cortó la conexión y decidí deshacerme de los micrófonos y los lentes porque ya nomas iban a ser una carga ya que no servían mas, me quedé nomas con mi chaqueta y mis armas escondidas en ella, empecé a caminar unos cuantos metros y después de bajar una pequeña colina ahí estaba, el cuartel de Eggman corrí hasta llegar al ducto principal, moví la rejilla que lo bloqueaba y me metí adentro pero no olvidé volver a poner la rejilla en su lugar, el ducto era pequeño y oscuro, prendí una lamparita pequeña para iluminar mi camino, solté un suspiro y empecé a gatear para así completar la misión y poder encontrar a Blaze.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Diablos!" grité mientras pateaba una silla que estaba cercas de mí "Que pasa Sonic, está todo bien?" me preguntó la echidna anaranjada "No Tikal, perdí la conexión con Silver y ya no me puedo comunicar con el" le dije a Tikal al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos en mi cabeza frustradamente "Mañana se van Knuckles y tu, así que empiecen a alistar todo" dije dirigiéndome a Tikal "Claro Sonic yo le aviso y alistaremos todo para nuestra partida" me dijo la echidna con una dulce voz "Antes de que te vayas, dile a Shadow que me cubra en lo que dura la misión de Silver, tengo unos asuntos pendientes" le dije a Tikal antes que entrara al elevador "Puedo saber que asuntos?" me preguntó ella "Digamos que me he vuelto el niñero de Marine temporalmente" le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella "Suerte con eso, hace un año yo fui su niñera por 2 días por que Silver estaba vigilando las afueras del bunker y créeme que fue un infierno para mi" me dijo mientras que soltaba una pequeña risa y entraba al elevador "Sígueme contando" le dije al mismo tiempo que entraba yo también al elevador y aplastaba un botón "Bueno pues la primera noche me tuve que quedar con ella porque no quería dormir sola en la casa entonces me quede dormida en sillón y a la mañana siguiente se podría decir que desperté con un nuevo corte de cabello y estaba amarrada al barandal de las escaleras y mis zapatos terminaron pegados en el techo con silicón y ni yo sé cómo pasó todo eso pero te digo una cosa, duerme con ojo abierto Sonic, no sabes lo que esa niña te puede hacer" me dijo Tikal "Bueno adiós, que disfrutes tu estancia con Marine mañana" se despidió de mi al mismo tiempo que salía del elevador para dirigirse a su casa y yo a la mía "Bueno Sonic, al parecer mañana será un día muy interesante"

**Aquí está el final del capítulo 10, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, sus reviews significan mucho para mí (^_^) bueno la siguiente actualización tal vez la tengan hasta el lunes porque voy a estar ocupada, espero que tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar sus reviews :)**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, no tuve tiempo ya que mis clases de ballet clásico y natación ya empezaron y también ya casi voy a entrar a primero de secundaria y tengo que estudiar para hacer un examen y hasta hoy tuve tiempo para hacerlo y lamentablemente como ya empezaran las clases y tendré demasiada tarea y mis clases extracurriculares no tendre demasiado tiempo y nomas podre actualizar esta historia com veces por semana, y si gustan visitar mi deviantart ^_^ mi cuenta es SusyTheRaccoon aunque mis dibujos no son perfectos apenas estoy aprendiendo a dibujar pero bueno sin mas blah blah les dejo el capitulo 11**

**El Amor de Su Vida Ha Sido Encontrado CAPITULO 11**

_**Punto de vista normal**_

El erizo plateado encendió una lámpara para así iluminar el oscuro y terregoso ducto sin fin y empezar la búsqueda por su amada, empezó a gatear y después de un buen rato Silver empezó a sentir un frio que hasta llegaba sus huesos, sintió como el aire empezaba a congelarse hasta que su respiración se podía notar en él, el piso estaba helado al igual que las paredes del ducto, el frio empezaba a hacerse más intenso hasta que el erizo plateado logró divisar una rejilla a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, se arrastró un poco más al mismo tiempo que la temperatura empezaba a descender, cuando llegó a la rejilla asomó su cabeza por esta misma para evitar ser notado por algún robot o ser vivo que estaba en la habitación pero en vez de encontrar eso, encontró la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar a esa misión "Blaze…" susurró el erizo, un rojo carmín se tiñó en sus mejillas al ver a la gata de esa manera, pero sacudió su cabeza y sacó ese pensamiento de su mente, saltó del ducto para caer de al piso de pie cual gato saltando de una azotea, pero no logró hacerlo y en vez de eso cayó al frio suelo y un tobillo roto fue lo que el erizo consiguió, sin poder levantarse de pie, se arrastró hacia donde estaba la gata lila, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración de un erizo y el sonido de la máquina de refrigeración, Silver trató de encontrar con la mirada el control de la refrigeración y así fue, pero lo encontró destruido en una orilla de la habitación, gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó a Blaze arrestándose y cuando estaba a su lado acercó su oído a su helado pecho para escuchar el leve pulso del corazón de la gata, se separó de ella, se quito su chamarra y sus huesos empezaron a temblar por el frio de la habitación pero en ese momento solo le importaba su amada, puso su chamarra en la fría espalda de la gata purpura y con su brazo izquierdo la abrazó por la cintura e intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno lo cual provocó que ambos azotaran en el piso congelado "Blaze… Blaze, despierta… soy yo Silver" dijo el erizo mientras sacudía levemente a la gata intentando despertarla sin éxito alguno.

**_Punto de vista de Silver_**

"Vamos Blaze, despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí" dije en una voz leve porque no quería que nadie se enterara de mi presencia, en este mismo momento tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza como por ejemplo, cómo es que Blaze termino en este cuarto desnuda y ensangrentada? Porque este cuarto no tenia vigilancia alguna o cámaras y cómo es posible que los ductos de ventilación estuvieran sin vigilancia ni mantenimiento, solo una persona me puede responder a esas preguntas y esa persona, mejor dicho gata está enfrente de mi sin conciencia y desangrándose, tengo que actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero con un tobillo posiblemente roto y una gata inconsciente no ayudan demasiado con esta misión, me pongo a pensar por un momento y una idea viene a mi mente "Eso es! Como no lo había pensado antes…" dije en voz alta, me senté en el suelo para al mismo tiempo cerrar mis ojos y concentrarme.

**_Punto de vista normal_**

Un aura encandilante de color azul turquesa empezó a rodear al erizo plateado, abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que estiró su mano la cual ahora brillaba con intensidad y la gata que estaba desmayada enfrente de él se empezó a elevar del suelo aun inconsciente para así, ser rodeada por la misma aura color turquesa y entrar al ducto de ventilación "Muy bien ahora solo yo tengo que elevarme y entrar con ella" dijo él mientras que se elevaba, una vez que ambos estaban dentro del ducto, Silver abrazó a Blaze para arrastrarla por los helados y viejos ductos lo más lejos posible de esa habitación, una vez lejos Silver puso delicadamente la cabeza de la gata en el piso helado del ducto para así abrazarla y darle calor ya que ella estaba casi congelada y había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, el pulso del corazón de Blaze estaba muy débil y también su vida estaba colgando de un hilo "Blaze no me dejes… te necesito, eres todo para mi, eres mi vida, mi corazón, cada mañana tu eres mi primer pensamiento, al igual que eres mi último pensamiento antes de dormir, sin ti no puedo vivir, estos 3 años han sido una tortura porque no he podido ver tu hermoso rostro, anhele el día de volver a verte una vez mas pero no de esta forma, me rompe el corazón verte de esta manera, juro por mi vida que te sacaré de aquí aunque me cueste la vida, te amo Blaze, aunque tú no me ames, aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, aun así te amo, tu eres mi mayor tesoro en este mundo y sin ti no podría sobrevivir, yo daría mi vida por tan solo volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz" dijo Silver acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaze al mismo tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta caer en el pecho de la gata "No me abandones Blaze, no solo yo te necesito, sino que Marine también te necesita, ella llora cada noche en su cuarto esperando que algún día tu regresaras por ella" volvió a hablar el erizo plateado de y como si sus palabras fueran un tipo de magia al instante que su voz llegó a los oídos de Blaze ella habló con pocas fuerzas "Silver… de verdad… estas aquí" el erizo se separó de ella para poder verla a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que con tan solo verlos un segundo te robaban el aliento, sus ojos siempre habían tenido un brillo especial pero ahora ese brillo se estaba desvaneciendo, poco a poco "Si Blaze, estoy aquí, y te voy a sacar de este lugar no importa que" dijo Silver "Silver… yo…" intentó decir Blaze con su mayor esfuerzo pero una voz que resonaba por todas las instalaciones la interrumpió " INTRUSO DETECTAOL, ATENCION, ALERTA ROJA, INTRUSO DETECTADO, CERRAR TODAS LAS COMPUERTAS, CERRAR VENTANAS, PUERTAS, SALIDAS, ENTRADAS, DUCTOS DE VENTILACION Y TUNELES SECRETOS" "Maldición!" dijo Silver "N-no te preocupes… nunca revisan aquí… solo tendremos que… esperar a que vuelvan… a abrir" dijo Blaze mientras que ponía su mano en la mejilla del erizo plateado para así acercar su rostro al suyo y cerrando sus ojos juntó sus fríos labios con los cálidos de él, eso sorprendió al erizo pero no por eso se separó al contrario, puso sus brazos a sus lados y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento, tiempo después a falta de aire se separaron "Confío en ti Blaze" dijo Silver.

**_Punto de vista de Amy_**

Abrí mis ojos para así ver un techo de color gris, me di la vuelta para ver el reloj que estaba a mi lado en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama en la que me encontraba "6:04 de la mañana aun es temprano" dije en voz alta al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, Marine fue muy amable en dejarme dormir en su casa, me empujo hacia arriba con mis brazos para sentarme y empujar las sabanas blancas para poder levantarme y estirarme, me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha y poder peinarme. Después de salir de la bañera tomo mi ropa para vestirme, mi shorts color kaki, mi camiseta de tirantes color blanco y mis guantes de siempre, acomodo un poco mi cabello y para finalizar coloco mi diadema de color kaki (café claro) en mi cabeza, me siento en una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado del lavabo para poder ponerme mis botas cafés, me levanto y abro la puerta para poder entrar al cuarto, doblo las sabanas y acomodo las almohadas, miro hacia el reloj para ver la hora "6:40… creo que Marine ya debió de haberse levantado" digo para así dirigirme hacia la puerta y caminar por el pasillo, choco con algo o alguien y caigo al piso "Auch!" me quejo, levanto la mirada y veo a la mapache de ojos azules con una mano en su cabeza y rápidamente se levanta para extenderme la mano "Ho-hola Amy, no te vi pe-perdón" me dijo Marine con un tono nervioso al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo "Buenos días Marine, porque tan nerviosa y a donde ibas con tanta prisa?" le pregunto a Marine "A ningún lado Amy, solo iba a revisar si estabas bien?" me dijo ella "Es eso una pregunta?" le pregunto yo "N-no claro que no Amy jeje" me dijo ella mientras que ponía sus manos atrás de su cuello "Ok, te creo bueno y como dormi…" dije pero un golpe que se escuchó dentro del cuarto de Marine me interrumpió "Pero qué, hay alguien más aquí Marine?" le pregunté "Cl-claro que no! Que te hace pensar eso?" dijo la mapache al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba la entrada de su habitación "Marine…" le dije yo "Déjame entrar, sé que me estas escondiendo algo" dije mientras que intentaba empujar a un lado a Marine para entrar al cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré lo que menos me esperaba o más bien dicho a quien menos me esperaba "T-Tails?" pregunté, la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos era muy confusa, Tails estaba en el piso de cabeza con una pierna arriba de la cama de Marine y las cobijas enredadas en su otra pierna, al parecer se había caído de la cama, pero mi pregunta es, que hacia Tails en la casa, en el cuarto de Marine, EN SU CAMA?! "Uhhh, hola A-Amy" dijo el zorro de 15 años, Marine entró al cuarto para ver a Tails en el piso y le dije "Creo que uno de los 2 tiene que explicar esto" dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a ambos, al parecer ninguno quería hablar y ambos tenían sus mejillas rojas "Bueno, Tails, tu levántate del piso y ve a tu casa, hablaré contigo luego" dirigiéndome al zorro de dos colas, Tails se levantó del piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo "Adiós Amy, adiós Marine" las pisadas del zorro de escuchaban por toda la casa y hasta que se el ruido de la puerta frontal cerrándose se escuchó decidí hablar "Marine, podemos hablar de esto hoy o cuando quieras pero recuerda que Silver se enterará de esto tarde o temprano y créeme que no le gustará para nada" miré a la mapache y al parecer en su cara se reflejaba vergüenza? "Po-podemos hablar de esto luego Amy?" me preguntó ella "Como tú quieras Marine, mañana regresaré para hablar contigo señorita" le dije mientras salía del cuarto y empezaba a bajar las escaleras "Ya empiezas a hablar como Silver" me dijo Marine "Si pero al menos yo no soy tan ingenua como el" dije y ambas de nosotras nos reímos por unos segundos "Bueno me tengo que ir Marine, nos vemos mañana" "Adiós Amy" me dijo ella el mismo tiempo que yo salía de su casa para dirigirme a la mía y en el camino me encontré a la persona que menos me esperaba "Amy?" dijo el "Amy, tenemos que hablar" "No Sonic, no tenemos nada de qué hablar" dije mientras seguía caminando "Por favor Amy, de verdad déjame explicarte" solté un suspiro y dije "Si tanto quieres hablarme sobre eso, ve a mi casa a las 6 de la tarde a mi casa" "Gracias" dijo Sonic.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Gracias" dije mientras que miraba a la eriza rosa seguir con su camino, al fin tendré la oportunidad de explicarle todo este lio, ahora tan solo tenía un problema, cuidar a Marine, de hecho ahora mismo me dirigía a su casa lamentablemente claro, seguí mi camino hasta que escuché a alguien hablar por radio cercas de mi "Claro que si, aja, si voy en camino, no, nadie me a descubierto, bueno ok, si claro, nos vemos en 1 hora" decidí esconderme detrás de unos arbustos para poder descubrir quién era "Sally…?" susurré por lo bajo, "Que está tramando?" dije en voz baja, me aparté de los arbustos por que la ardilla se estaba acercando, decidí concentrarme más en cómo iba a sobrevivir a Marine para luego pensar en eso.

**Bueno al fin termine este capítulo, pero que pasará con Silver y Blaze? Con quien estaba hablando Sally? Porque Tails estaba en el cuarto de Marine? Demasiadas preguntas pero no se preocupen que todas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo ^_^ no olviden dejar sus reviews por favor!**

**SonicGIRL0310**


	12. Chapter 12

**Otra vez yo! Bueno al parecer a Sonamyxsiempre y a Katy light Hegehog les gustó la historia y como siempre dejan reviews les dedico este capítulo ^_^ por cierto al parecer a nade le llama la atención el tema de Tikal y Knuckles pero al rato se va a poner más interesante ya que van a tomar un papel más grande en esta historia, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 12.**

**Toda Accion Tiene Sus Consequencias**

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"Adios Amy" me despedí de la eriza de color rosa, cerré la puerta de la casa y recargué mi espalda contra ella, me deje resbalar hasta el piso y abrasé mis piernas, nadie se puede enterar de esto, aunque Amy vendrá mañana y me va a interrogar tengo que inventar una excusa, si ella se entera entonces ella le dirá a Silver y luego se va armar un escándalo y si Cosmo se entera también ella me va a asesinar "Toc, toc, toc, abre ya Marine" salté de susto y me golpee en la cabeza con la puerta al oír la voz de Sonic "Auch, espérate un momento" me levanté del suelo y sacudí un poco mi ropa para abrir la puerta "Hola Sonic, pasa" le dije al erizo azul moviéndome hacia un lado para que entrara a la casa "Hola Marine, oye por algún motivo tu y Tails se pelearon?" me preguntó el "Q-que? Por qué?" le dije yo "Bueno pues cuando venía de mi casa caminando hacia acá me lo encontré por el camino y se miraba muy cansado y sospechoso y le pregunté que le pasaba pero no me quiso decir nada solo dijo que venía de tu casa pero que hacia Tails visitándote tan temprano?" me dijo Sonic "Primero, si nos peleamos pero luego ya nos reconciliamos" le dije yo "Reconciliarse eh? Hmmm… a que te refieres con reconciliarse eh Marine?" me preguntó el al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión muy picara en su rostro y me daba leves golpes en el hombro con su codo, lo voltee a ver con una mirada asesina y le dije "A que te refieres con eso mi buen compañero Sonic?" lo agarré por el hombro con mi mano y lo empecé a apretar un poco "Au, au, au! Ya Marine! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, tu y Tails siempre han sentido algo desde los 10 años que yo recuerde y ahora que ambos tienen 15 y andan de noviecitos y ya sabes a lo que refiero, es cieeeeeeeerto?" mi cara empezó a ponerse roja pero no solo porque me estaba avergonzando sino que también me estaba enojando y bastante "Sonic the Hedgehog, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR INFELIZ, como te atreves a decir eso!?" le grité lo más fuerte que pude y no me importaba si los vecinos que escuchaban ahora si iba a ser el fin de este erizo "Oh, oh" dijo Sonic para así empezar a correr por toda la casa intentando escapar de mi.

**_Punto de vista de Sonic_**

"Oh, oh" dije asustado y decidí correr lo mas lejos de ella pero al parecer ella me estaba siguiendo y muy de cercas, creo que fue un error haberle dicho eso aunque es divertido hacerla enojar, la pierdo de vista y decido esconderme en un cuarto que al parecer era el de ella "Diablos…" digo en voz baja, si me llega a encontrar en su cuarto de seguro ahora si me va a asesinar, veo a mi derecha y encuentro una puerta que era el baño, entro en él y me escondo dentro de la bañera cerrando las cortinas, muchos pensaran que soy un gallina pero cuando ella se enoja es muy divertido pero al mismo tiempo asusta a cualquiera, cuando la hago enojar no pienso en las consecuencias y se me olvida que ella posee poderes que están asociados con el agua la cual es mi fobia, empiezo a escuchar pasos que se acercan y escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abre "Soniiiiiic, ven aquí, Marine no te va hacer daño, solo quiero jugar contigo y ya no estoy enojada" su voz se escucha resonar por todo el cuarto y el baño, cierro mis ojos y digo "A Diosito… que no me encuentre…." "AJA! Aquí estas!" gritó ella al mismo tiempo que abría las cortinas de la bañera "(Inserte grito de niña aquí)" grito yo y logro esquivarla gateando por debajo de sus piernas "Ah no, a donde vas?" dijo ella agarrándome de las piernas y arrastrándome hacia ella, me levanta del piso y sosteniéndome contra la pared me dice "Te atrapé y como venganza de lo que dijiste no usaré violencia porque soy buena" "Gracias…" dijo yo soltando un suspiro "Pero, usar agua no implica violencia tal vez, solo te daré un baño Sonic, no te preocupes" me dijo ella "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito yo.

**_Punto de vista de Marine_**

"No llores, ya eres un niño grande, y los niños grandes se tienen que bañar" dije al mismo tiempo que me reía y llenaba la bañera con agua "Espera un segundo Sonic, no te me escaparás" dije mientras que lo volvía a jalar de los pies porque quería escapar del baño, saqué una llave de un cajón que estaba cercas del lavabo y cerré la puerta, puse la llave en mi bolsillo y dije "No te dejaré salir hasta que estés listo" "No Marine, te lo suplico todo menos estooooooo" me dijo el "Tienes que pagar por tus acciones jovencito" le dije al erizo azul.

_**Punto de vista normal**_

"Como Sonic está ocupado siendo el niñero de Marine y asumo que se está divirtiendo, entonces yo estoy a cargo" dijo el erizo de franjas rojas, varios integrantes del equipo de vigilancia y combate estaban reunidos en la planta de ingeniería "Muy bien al parecer estamos todos, un momento, y Sally?" preguntó Shadow a la multitud que estaba enfrente de el "Yo la vi salir del bunker esta mañana" dijo Knuckles, el erizo negro empezó a caminar hacia el lentamente y cuando sus narices estaban casi tocándose Shadow dijo "Y COMO LA DEJASTE SALIR? Tu bien sabes que no se está permitido que nadie salga aunque sea una misión o emergencia!" solo el sonio de la respiración de otros se escuchaba por 5 minutos hasta que el erizo negro se calmó y decidió decir "Dime que al menos le preguntaste a donde iba Knuckles" "Bueeeeeeno, ejeje, se me olvidó preguntarle, estaba ocupado con la misión en la cual yo y Tikal vamos a hacer" dijo el equidna rojo "Tails!" gritó Shadow "Umm Tails no está aquí Shadow" dijo Julie-su "Entonces hazme el favor y búscalo Julie" dijo el erizo de franjas rojas "En momento lo traigo" dijo la equidna rosa para así dirigirse hacia el elevador e ir a buscar al zorro "Se cancela la reunión, todos pueden retirarse, excepto tu, tú te quedas aquí Knuckles" dijo Shadow señalando al equina de ojos purpuras, los integrantes iban saliendo de la habitación hasta que una vez más el silencio reinó entre los 2 que estaban en la habitación "Bueno para que querías que me quedara Shadow?" preguntó Knuckles "Para que me necesitaban?" interrumpió el zorro de dos colas "Hola Tails, te quería preguntar si por casualidad sabes cómo rastrear a Sally?" preguntó el erizo negro "Creo… hace mucho puse un GPS en su cinturón ya que ella forma parte de el equipo de vigilancia y todos ellos tienen un rastreador, pero para que quieres saber su ubicación?" preguntó Tails "Nuestro amigo Knuckles me acaba de informar que esta mañana la vio salir del bunker y quería rastrearla para saber a dónde se dirige e ir a buscarla" dijo Shadow "Pero, como es posible? Que no se supone que no está permitido salir?" "Se supone que si pero al parecer a cierto equidna le pareció buena idea dejarla salir" volvió a hablar el erizo "Dame un descanso!" renegó Knuckles "Después de haber hecho eso no te mereces nada!" gritó Shadow y el equidna murmuró "Es solo una expresión, relájate" "Que dijiste?!" "Ya chicos, ambos cálmense antes de que alguien salga herido, Knuckles cometiste un error y Shadow no tienes porque reaccionar así" intervino el zorro amarillo entre los dos "Tails tiene razón" dijo Julie-su "Julie? Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" preguntó el equidna "Lo suficiente como para saber que Shadow tiene problemas de ira" dijo ella al mismo tiempo que el zorro se aguantaba la risa "Y tú de qué te ríes?" preguntó Shadow "Nada, nada, absolutamente nada" "Shadow tengo una idea, si logramos rastrear a Sally, Knuckles y Tikal pueden ir en su busca ya que igual van a salir para encontrar a las esmeraldas y yo los puedo acompañar" dijo la equidna rosa "Ahora que lo dices Julie, no es tan mala idea, mañana por la mañana salen, ya se pueden retirar" dijo el erizo negro al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia el elevador acompañando de Tails "Entonces nos vemos mañana Knuckie" dijo Julie-su al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Knuckles y se dirigía a las escaleras "A-adios Julie" dijo el equidna sonrojado.

**Bueno ese fue todo el capitulo 12, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más suspenso y romance, la escena de Sonic y Marine se suponía que iba a ser mas graciosa pero no se me ocurría nada más.**

**T****odos están cometiendo errores, grandes y pequeños pero ninguno de ellos sabe las consecuencias que pueden tener, una de las mejores integrantes del bunker está tramando algo pero, será algo que beneficie a los demás o los perjudicará? La guerra terminó hace años pero en poco tiempo será el comienzo de una gran batalla que costará muchas vidas y muchas de ellas en vano.**

**SonicGIRL0310**


End file.
